


Однажды в Нью-Йорке

by Eladar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: Немагическая AU. Тина работает детективом в полицейском участке, а Грейвз — её капитан. Сборник миников и драбблов под настроение. Связь между ними есть, но очень условная.





	1. Фотография

На завтрак у Тины стандартное трио: омлет, тосты, апельсиновый сок. Куинни заботится о правильном питании своей любимой сестры, а сама отщипывает крошечные кусочки от пышной булочки из пекарни неподалёку. 

— Этот мистер Ковальски, — мечтательно щебечет Голдстейн-младшая, покачивая тонкой ножкой, — меня просто покорил. Особенно своей выпечкой. Я тебе положила в сумку слойку с корицей, потом поешь... — Она кивает в такт своим мыслям. — Кажется, он в меня влюблён. Я заплатила ему пять долларов, а он дал сдачи двадцать... 

Тина невнимательно слушает болтовню сестрицы, единственным не испачканным в джеме пальцем — мизинцем — переворачивая страницы ежедневной газеты. «Известный британский преступник всё ещё в розыске», «Теплоход «Тринити» спущен на воду», «Из зоопарка сбежал лев»... Слава всем богам, про неудачную поимку банды наркоторговцев — ни слова. 

О, да, газетчики были бы рады такому позору полиции. 

Тина подавляет желание закрыть лицо измазанными в джеме руками: на неё накатывает приступ жгучего стыда за произошедшее. 

Как можно было так облажаться? Ей предоставили всё: имена, даже портреты, а она арестовала единственного находящегося в баре гражданского.

— ...И я говорю, что не надо, я справлюсь, но он даже бровью не повёл, представляешь? — Куинни воодушевленно рассказывает о... несомненно, это что-то очень важное, но Тина уже давно потеряла нить разговора. 

— Не может быть, — вяло отзывается она, намазывая клубничным джемом последний тост. — И что ты сделала потом? 

Куинни радостно всплескивает руками, готовясь выдать очередной словесный залп. 

Тина обожает свою сестру; она любит её безмерно, больше всех на этом сером свете. 

Но иногда ей так необходима тишина. 

Поэтому она часто задерживается на работе, заполняя отчёты за других коллег или просто читая книжку, сидя в удобном офисном кресле, подаренном сотоварищами за услуги. Заварить крепкий кофе, снять туфли и подобрать ноги под себя — Тина была готова сидеть так часами, перелистывая страницы, наполненные другими мирами. 

Всё равно идти особо некуда. 

Утром на входе в полицейский участок не протолкнуться: кто-то курит, кто-то уходит домой с ночной смены, кто-то ждёт выпущенных под залог, поэтому Тина уже давно использует один проверенный и крайне удобный вариант. 

Она ждет мистера Грейвза. 

Мистер Грейвз — глава их участка, капитан, герой войны и вообще совершенство по всем статьям. 

Он подъезжает ровно без пятнадцати девять, ставит свою чёрную Альфа Ромео — подарок вице-президента, — и медленно направляется к широкой лестнице. 

К тому времени, как он ступает на первую ступеньку, перед ним — пустой проход. Люди жмутся по бокам, убирая в стороны сигареты. 

А Тина быстренько проходит за ним, пока толпа обратно сливается в единое целое за их спинами. 

Иногда ей кажется, что он вот-вот обернётся и небрежно окинет её своим непроницаемым взглядом. 

Иногда ей этого хочется. 

Дни проходят одинаково, то замедляясь, то ускоряясь, уводя за собой месяцы. На книжной полке увеличивается коллекция прочитанных книг, а на рабочем столе никак не может истаять стопка дел: преступность в Нью-Йорке разгулялась не на шутку. 

Записки с угрозами приходят половине полицейских в участке, и сегодня утром на своём крыльце Тина находит своё первое в жизни предупреждение. 

Тонкий белый листок с неровно напечатанными словами. 

«Не надо». 

Она прекрасно знает, что конкретно не надо: продолжать расследование, которое она ведет уже два месяца. Два месяца напряжённой работы, чтобы наконец буквально пару дней назад выйти на финишную прямую. Она уже выяснила почти все звенья цепи, по которым крупный торговец оружием осуществляет свой бизнес, и до логического завершения — ареста — не хватает пары улик и, собственно, самого торговца. 

О записке она не говорит никому, складывая её пополам и пряча в очередной книжке. На этот раз это «Гордость и предубеждение», и Тина уверена, что Элизабет поступила бы так же. 

Сегодня она первый раз за много-много месяцев опаздывает, не успевая ни к приезду капитана, ни к положенным девяти часам. Куинни заболела, поэтому утром надо было заскочить за лекарствами, а очередь в аптеку оказалась неимоверно длинной. 

Около участка всё время кто-то болтается, поэтому Тина не обращает внимания на худого высокого мужчину в сером берете, который внимательно наблюдает за ней, прикрывая изрытое оспой лицо газетой. 

Она на ходу скидывает лёгкое серое пальто и оправляет новую белую блузку, которая смотрится на ней просто потрясающе. Всё, что покупает ей Куинни смотрится именно так. 

Тина чуть хмурится, вспомнив о болезни сестры. По дороге домой она обязательно зайдёт в ту пекарню и купит ей пару тех булочек, о которых она без конца твердила. 

И заодно взглянет на владельца, который упоминался в её монологах с такой же частотой. 

Тина заходит в большое помещение с высокими потолками и сразу же замечает непривычную тишину. Детективы сидят, чуть ли не носом уткнувшись в бумаги, никто не упражняется в меткости, кидая шарики из бумаги в мусорную корзину, а две главные болтушки участка Сара и Молли тихо сидят за разными столами и, кажется, оформляют дела.

Впрочем, причина столь вопиющей работоспособности обнаруживается через несколько мгновений, стоит Тине сделать несколько шагов к своему рабочему месту. 

— Вы опоздали, — замечает сидящий на её стуле Грейвз, глядя своими чёрными глазами прямо Тине в душу. 

Тина опускает взгляд, про себя чертыхаясь. 

Ну это же надо — такое невезение!

Совсем глубоко внутри мелькает неуместная мысль о том, что не зря она надела новую блузку, но Тине ничего не стоит прогнать её восвояси. 

— Я просматривал ваше дело о торговле оружием, — он медленно и очень элегантно поднимается на ноги, уступая Тине её место. 

Она молча смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения и не делая ни одного движения в сторону своего рабочего места. 

Капитан смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Ему очень идут седеющие виски. 

— В мой кабинет, — наконец произносит он и чуть отводит руку в сторону, как бы предлагая Тине идти первой. 

Она чувствует на себе взгляды коллег, когда идёт через зал к коридору. Нет, её не уволят, она в этом уверена. 

Или, по крайней мере, ей очень хочется быть в этом уверенной. 

За опоздания же не увольняют, так? 

Её руки начинают холодеть, когда она подходит к двери в конце коридора. 

Грейвз нагоняет её и открывает перед ней створку, находясь так близко, что она чувствует запах его парфюма. 

Надо признать, это сильно сбивает с толку. 

В кабинете капитана пахнет чем-то древесным. На широком столе — безукоризненный порядок. На подоконнике в глиняном горшке цветёт орхидея. 

Луч солнца пробивается сквозь жалюзи, и в воздухе моментально вспыхивают танцующие пылинки. 

Тина вдруг понимает, что здесь уютно. 

Грейвз закрывает дверь и проходит к окну, поворачиваясь к Тине спиной. 

Его волосы в свете солнца приобретают оттенок тёмного шоколада. 

Тина рассматривает его спину, сцепив мокрые от холодного пота руки в замок. 

— Вам приходили письма с угрозами? — спрашивает Грейвз, чуть повернув голову в её сторону. 

Его профиль чётко очерчивается лучами. 

Тина замирает, прежде чем нервно кивнуть. 

— Сегодня утром, — говорит она, облизывая сухие губы. 

Грейвз молчит, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону. 

— Покажите, — предлагает он, бросая на неё быстрый взгляд. 

Тина этого не знает, но её блузка буквально светится, мягкими линиями очерчивая стройную фигуру. 

Грейвз бы тоже предпочёл этого не знать. 

Тина неловким движением лезет в сумку, вытаскивает книжку и достаёт аккуратно сложенный вдвое листок. На секунду замирает, а потом протягивает его капитану.

Их пальцы не касаются, когда он забирает желтоватую бумагу. 

Тина напряжённо наблюдает за тем, как он разворачивает условное письмо и пробегает глазами по тем самым словам. 

— Что-нибудь ещё? — осведомляется Грейвз, разворачиваясь к ней и едва заметно поднимая ровные густые брови. 

Она отрицательно качает головой. Пряди волос цепляют щёки. 

Грейвз, как ей кажется, разочарованно хмыкает. 

— Я сегодня получил вот это, — он достаёт из внутреннего кармана открытку. — Интересное совпадение, — теперь его очередь, и он протягивает открытку Тине. 

Это не открытка. Это фотография. Её, Тины. 

Она стоит рядом с лестницей около участка и рассеянно смотрит куда-то вправо. Подмышкой — утренняя газета, а в другой руке — стаканчик с кофе. 

Да, именно так она по утрам ждёт Грейвза. 

— Переверните, — предлагает капитан, и Тина, спохватываясь, следует указанию. 

На обороте два слова.

«Не надо». 

Тина поднимает глаза на Грейвза и сталкивается с его внимательным взглядом. 

Его глаза не чёрные. Они цвета тёмного дерева. 

— Это всё из-за моего расследования, — говорит она, хмуря брови. — Я слишком близко подобралась. 

— Не боитесь? — внезапно спрашивает Грейвз, продолжая смотреть на неё.

— Нет, — честно отвечает Тина. Ей действительно почему-то совсем не страшно. — И я не отступлюсь! — поспешно добавляет она, машинально делая шаг вперед и сжимая кулаки. — Всё это значит, что я на верном пути, а я...

— Тина, — Грейвз прерывает её, первый раз в жизни произнося её имя. 

Она замолкает, упрямо поджав губы. Солнце скрывается за облаками, и пылинки исчезают, оставляя Тину один на один с капитаном.

— Я не прошу вас прекратить расследование, — мягко продолжает Грейвз, а она вдруг снова чувствует его парфюм. — Просто... будьте осторожнее. 

Она слышит в его словах неприкрытую заботу, и это заставляет мысли в её голове крутиться бешеной каруселью. 

— Возьмите в напарники Дэмпси, — Тина слышит его слова как сквозь вату. — Он не очень... хорошо справляется с отчётами, зато вы за ним будете как за каменной стеной.

Тина кивает, а в голове раз за разом прокручивается: «Будьте осторожнее». 

— Вы в порядке? — Грейвз легко-легко касается её плеча, тотчас же убирая руку. 

Этого достаточно. 

Тина резко кивает, освобождаясь от внезапных пут. 

— Задумалась... над делом, — поясняет она, моргая. 

Грейвз секунду молчит, а потом снова отворачивается к окну. 

— Вы свободны, — говорит он стеклу. 

Тина делает глубокий вдох и поворачивается к двери, когда вдруг замечает, что всё ещё держит в руках фотографию. 

— Капитан, вам это нужно? — спрашивает она у спины Грейвза. 

Он оборачивается и смотрит сначала Тине в глаза, а потом переводит взгляд на фотографию. 

На фотографии Тина выглядит спокойной.

На фотографии Тина почти так же красива, как вживую. 

— Конечно, — говорит Грейвз. — Я отправлю её на дактилоскопию. 

Тина отдаёт ему снимок и быстро выходит из кабинета, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь. 

Грейвз смотрит на фотографию и понимает, что никому он её не отдаст.


	2. Пакет

Снежинки, большие и невероятно пушистые, нескончаемым потоком падают на Нью-Йорк, окутывая город духом Рождества. На улице холодно, и сёстры Голдстейн одеты по всем правилам: тёплые шапки, вязаные шарфы и перчатки с одинаковым узором. У Тины всё серое, у Куинни — розовое. 

Проходящие мимо мужчины оборачиваются им вслед, а маленькие дети восхищенно смотрят на Голстейн-младшую: Куинни очень похожа на дорогую куклу с витрины. 

Шапка Тины уже вся белая от снега, щёки раскраснелись, а нос слегка покалывает. 

Тина обожает зиму. 

— За углом есть кофейня, — говорит она, заметив, как сестра постукивает зубами. — Выпьем по чашке кофе? 

Куинни нежно смотрит на Тину и согласно кивает, качнув идеальными локонами, в золоте которых прячутся снежинки. 

— Надо купить имбиря! — спохватывается она через мгновение. — Я совершенно забыла!.. — Куинни, хмурясь, очаровательно сводит тонкие брови. — И ещё нужна мука, про неё я тоже забыла, — рассеянно добавляет она, мечтательным движением ловя ладонью особо крупную снежинку. 

Тина молча наслаждается свежим воздухом и поднимает голову навстречу темнеющему небу. 

— Как думаешь, что подарить Якобу на Рождество? — спрашивает Куинни, с восторгом глядя на яркие витрины. — Может, вот этот галстук? Или... ах, смотри, какой цилиндр! 

Проходящий мимо молодой человек улыбается Куинни, но она не обращает внимания. 

— Испеки ему печенье по своему фирменному рецепту, — подумав, предлагает Тина, равнодушно скользя взглядом по манекенам за стеклом. 

Куинни на секунду замирает, а потом засыпает Тину лестными эпитетами. 

Тина отчего-то хохочет, сжимая руку сестры и подавляя желание закружиться, раскинув руки. 

Из-за угла выходит мужчина, но Тина не замечает ничего вокруг, и через мгновение его полураспахнутое пальто встречается с её носом. 

— Капитан? — она поднимает голову, встречаясь со знакомым взглядом карих глаз и чувствуя, как сильная рука придерживает её за локоть. 

— Я подожду тебя в кофейне, — Куинни кивает Грейвзу и за его спиной подмигивает Тине. 

— Мисс Голдстейн, — голос Грейвза окончательно возвращает её обратно на землю. — Вы предпочитаете не смотреть на дорогу? 

Её локоть он всё ещё не отпускает. 

Тина моргает: вокруг слишком много сбивающих с толку факторов. Терпкий мужской парфюм, тёплая рука, серый шарф вокруг его шеи. Да и вообще, сам капитан стоит слишком близко. 

— А вы? — внезапно вырывается у неё, и она испуганно распахивает глаза, когда понимает, что это вполне себе можно считать за дерзость. 

Всему виной слишком хорошее настроение. 

Снежинки добавляют седины в волосы капитана, а Тина первый раз в жизни видит, как он усмехается. 

— Пришли на каток? — внезапно спрашивает Грейвз, убирая руку с локтя Тины. 

Она утвердительно кивает, отмечая, что Грейвз выглядит уставшим. 

— Вы тоже? — Тина пытается представить себе капитана на коньках, и понимает, что это абсурд в чистом виде. 

— Я тут живу, — говорит он, и Тина опускает взгляд, чувствуя себя дурой. 

Она не замечает, как лицо Грейвза на ничтожные доли секунды смягчается. 

— Не буду вас задерживать, — он внимательно наблюдает, как снежинка опускается на щёку Тины, мгновенно исчезая на розоватой коже. — Увидимся завтра в участке. 

Тина только сейчас замечает, что капитан держит в руке небольшой подарочный пакет. 

— До свидания, — бормочет она, и Грейвз уходит. 

Его запах, кажется, въелся ей в кожу — иначе как объяснить то, что она до сих пор его чувствует? 

Она медленно движется по направлению к кофейне, а из её головы не выходит тот пакет. 

Подарок? Но для кого? Он же видная фигура, у него полно влиятельных друзей — может, для кого-то из них? 

Мысль о том, что адресатом может быть его девушка, она безжалостно отметает. 

Почему ей вообще есть до этого дело? Должно же быть всё равно, так? 

Тина кивает самой себе. Ей всё равно. Абсолютно. 

Когда она под перезвон маленьких колокольчиков открывает дверь кофейни, её настроение совершенно испорченно.


	3. Рисунок

— Ты не видел мою папку? Жёлтая такая, — перебирая бумаги, спрашивает Тина у сидящего за соседним столом Дэмпси.

Она только что вернулась с обеденного перерыва, поэтому внутри неё царит умиротворённость.

— Видел, конечно, — кивает напарник, и его тёмные кудряшки мягко пружинят. — Я отнёс её капитану, как ты и просила. 

Тина цепенеет. Умиротворённость мгновенно улетучивается.

— Ты сделал _что_? — она холодеет, и её руки замирают над столешницей. 

Только не это. 

Даже недалекий Дэмпси начинает понимать, что что-то не то.

— Ты же сказала, что отчёт готов, — он непонимающе хмурится. — Вот я и отнёс его. 

— Питер, — медленно произносит Тина, закипая, — вот отчёт, — она тыкает пальцем в папку на углу его стола. 

Секунду оба молчат. Тина сверлит взглядом напарника. 

— А-а-а, — наконец протягивает Дэмпси. — А что же я тогда отнёс?..

Тина срывается с места и под недоуменными взглядами коллег несётся по коридору к дальней двери. 

Перед тем, как постучать, она приводит в порядок дыхание, пару раз сжимает и разжимает кулаки и покусывает губы. 

Всё это, конечно, ничуть её не успокаивает. 

— Войдите, — слышит она низкий голос капитана и открывает дверь. 

Первым делом она смотрит на стол Грейвза. Там внушительная стопка отчётов, но её папки не видно. 

— Чем обязан, мисс Голдстейн? —Грейвз как обычно смотрит прямо ей в глаза. На его лице ни единой эмоции. 

Тина переминается с ноги на ногу. Надо было заранее продумать, что говорить. 

— К вам по ошибке отнесли не ту папку, — наконец начинает она, скрестив за спиной пальцы: хоть бы он ещё не успел её просмотреть!

Грейвз молчит, но уголок его тонких губ дёргается. 

— Я бы хотела её забрать, — выдавливает Тина и почти умоляюще смотрит на него. 

Он, не отводя взгляда, выдвигает ящик стола и достаёт оттуда её папку. 

Тина машинально делает шажок вперед: это она!

И почти сразу же приходит осознание: раз папка в ящике, а не на столе, это значит, что содержание капитану уже известно. 

Грейвз медленно открывает её и перебирает тонкие листки, в который раз за этот день разглядывая изображенные на них лица, пейзажи, здания. Есть даже кот — толстый и пушистый. 

Тина физически чувствует, как наливаются краской её щеки. 

Она собиралась показать их сегодня в издательстве местной газеты, чтобы устроиться на подработку иллюстратором. Если бы не Дэмпси и его чёртова рассеянность... 

Ничего такого в этих рисунках нет, разумеется, если не брать во внимание пару-тройку, на которых изображён капитан собственной персоной. 

Как модель мужского лица он очень хорош: точёные черты лица, прямой нос, тонкие, но выразительные губы. 

Он изображён на рисунках только поэтому. 

— Должен сказать, — говорит Грейвз, разрывая мучительную тишину, — у вас явно талант, — он смотрит на рисунок кота. 

Тина теребит в руках край блузки. Её щёки горят огнём, а все нервы напряжены до предела. 

Не дай Бог, он поймёт. 

Поймёт то, чего ещё не поняла сама Тина. 

Орхидея на подоконнике сочувственно роняет лепесток. 

Грейвз кладёт папку на стол и поднимает голову. 

— Это ваш кот? — спрашивает он, кажется, с искренним любопытством. 

Тина удивляется, но про себя. 

— Нет, — говорит она и оставляет в покое многострадальную блузку. — Он... друга моей сестры. 

Кот принадлежит Ковальски. 

Грейвз кивает. У него есть ещё несколько вопросов, но на лице Тины столько страдания, что он решает приберечь их на потом. 

— Держите, — он протягивает ей злополучную папку. 

Тина делает два шага вперед и забирает её. Всё это — под пристальным взглядом капитана. 

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит она, отступая и прижимая папку к груди. 

— Я жду отчёт, — напоминает Грейвз, возвращаясь к бумагам на столе. — Свободны.

Тина тихо выскальзывает из кабинета, и он слышит удаляющийся стук её каблучков.

Потом достаёт из закрытого на ключ нижнего ящика фотографию со словами «Не надо» на обороте и всматривается в изученные черты. 

Один-один, Тина.


	4. Шампанское

— ...Я достаю наручники и вдруг понимаю, что задержанный-то однорукий... — под конец истории Брукс едва сдерживает смех, и его последние слова тонут в хохоте коллег.

Тина тоже смеётся, с ногами забравшись в своё кресло и сжимая полупустой бокал шампанского в тонких пальцах. 

Свет в главном помещении участка слегка приглушён, создавая атмосферу уюта. За окнами — метель, а здесь, внутри, тепло и спокойно. На многих столах — миниатюрные искусственные ёлочки, а по стенам ползут мигающие гирлянды. 

Ведь детективы тоже люди. 

Сегодня — канун Рождества, и у половины из них выходной, но к концу смены подтягиваются почти все полицейские, чтобы хотя бы недолго побыть в особом празднично-рабочем кругу. 

За год накапливается тьма забавных ситуаций, и Тина с удовольствием выслушает все из них, дожидаясь работников ночной смены. 

Шампанское весело пенится в бокале, слегка покалывает горло и добавляет яркости зрению. 

Тина думает, что если она сейчас встанет с кресла, то упадёт. 

Дэмпси протягивает ей тарелку с дорогущим сыром — скинулись на него всем отделом! — и что-то говорит, но она не слышит: вокруг снова взрываются смехом детективы. 

Сыр тает во рту, и Тина глупо улыбается, откинувшись на спинку кресла. 

По всему телу разлито то самое тепло, иголочками отзываясь в кончиках пальцев. 

Порпентина Голдстейн, ты пьяна. 

Тина смотрит, как Хилл пытается показать на Бруксе, как именно он отнял оружие всего одной рукой. Обоим явно нелегко: у Хилла дрожат руки, а Брукс сгибается пополам от смеха. 

Сара пальцем подтирает потёкшую тушь, продолжая хихикать, сидя на столешнице, усыпанной мишурой из хлопушки. Молли протягивает ей салфетку. 

Дэмпси возвращается с новой бутылкой шампанского, блестя растаявшими снежинками в смоляных кудрях. На его острых скулах расцветают пятна румянца, а в глазах сияют искорки веселья. 

Тина смотрит на них, прикрыв глаза. 

В их маленьком рабочем кружке царит настоящая идиллия. 

В разговоре проскальзывает фамилия капитана, и Тина резко открывает глаза, внимательно вслушиваясь. 

Почему она это делает, Тина не знает. 

Из слегка сбивающегося повествования Сандерса она узнаёт, что Грейвз опекает сироту из приюта Мэри Лу. 

Почему-то от этого факта её сердце сжимается, а дыхание перехватывает. 

Сара говорит, что капитан слишком идеальный, и Тина молча соглашается с ней. 

Молли ехидно замечает, что он слишком идеальный _для женщин_ , и Тина протестующе хмыкает. 

Детективы улыбаются, но никаких комментариев дальше не следует: капитана все действительно уважают. 

Тина спускает ноги и нащупывает ботинки. 

Ей надо на свежий воздух. 

Она ставит пустой бокал на соседний стол и проскальзывает в сторону выхода, мимолётом сообщая тронувшему её локоть Дэмпси, что пойдет подышать. 

Со стороны её походка грациозна и слегка расслабленна, но на деле это результат гигантских усилий: Тину штормит и кренит на правый бок, но она фокусируется на двери и выпрямляет спину. 

На улице тихо и снежно. Горожане уже по домам, расставляют тарелки на столах, достают пироги из духовки и дописывают поздравительные открытки. 

Тина спиной облокачивается на широкие перила и с наслаждением вдыхает холодный воздух. 

Она без пальто, но выпитый алкоголь отлично греет изнутри. 

Вечернее небо мерцает снежинками, и Тина думает, что всё будет хорошо. 

К участку подходит пара человек. Приглядевшись, Тина узнаёт детективов из ночной смены. 

— С Рождеством, — улыбается она, и они поздравляют её в ответ, открывая дверь и выпуская облако тепла. 

Дверь снова открывается, но Тина запрокидывает голову и не видит выходящего. 

— Мисс Голдстейн, — голос капитана вплетается в тишину. 

Тина вдыхает смешанный с его парфюмом воздух. 

Она выпрямляется и отходит от перил, убрав руки за спину. 

— Капитан, — говорит она и даже слегка улыбается. 

Сейчас внутри неё только покой и радость; трепетать в уважительном страхе совершенно нет желания. 

Грейвз непонятно смотрит на неё. 

— С Рождеством, — добавляет Тина и улыбается ему ещё шире. 

Ей почему-то хочется, чтобы Грейвз улыбнулся в ответ. 

Он стоит близко, и Тина думает, что у него длинные ресницы. 

— У вас мишура в волосах, — наконец говорит он, а его голос кажется ей необычно мягким. 

Это всё алкоголь, думает она, машинально поднимая руку, чтобы поправить причёску. 

— Нет, с другой стороны... — он на секунду замолкает. — Я помогу, — и аккуратно дотрагивается до волос Тины, выпутывая блестящую нитку. 

Он стоит слишком близко, и Тина думает, что его парфюм подобран идеально. 

— Спасибо, — тихо произносит она, не решаясь увеличить дистанцию. 

Грейвз чувствует запах алкоголя и убирает руку. 

Учитывая то, в каком состоянии находились его подчинённые, когда он выходил из своего кабинета, удивительно, что она до сих пор стоит на ногах. 

На щеках Тины ямочки. 

Она стоит непростительно близко, и Грейвз думает, что увлёкся ею слишком сильно. 

— С Рождеством, Тина. — Всё, что он себе позволяет — это произнести её имя, прежде чем быстро спуститься по ступенькам. 

Перед тем, как сесть в машину, он против воли кидает взгляд на лестницу, где одиноко стоит хрупкая фигурка. 

Жёсткие пальцы крепче сжимают обшитый кожей руль. 

Не выходи из машины, Персиваль. Не смей. 

Тина провожает взглядом чёрный автомобиль и дотрагивается пальцами до волос. 

Воздух всё ещё пахнет Грейвзом.


	5. Её отсутствие

Небо затянуто серым полотном, в котором прячутся верхушки небоскрёбов. На дорогах слякоть, и все автомобили успешно сливаются с грязью. 

Грейвз подъезжает к участку, вынимает ключ зажигания и на секунду прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох. 

Гул постоянной утренней толпы вокруг здания слышен даже в машине. 

Грейвз закрывает за собой дверцу автомобиля и незаметно ищет взглядом фигурку в сером пальто. 

Тины нигде нет, а ведь уже без пятнадцати девять. 

Он смотрит на готовых расступиться людей и неожиданно для себя идёт к табачной лавке через дорогу. 

У него кончились сигары. 

Тина может появиться в любой момент. Вдруг она долго не могла найти ключи или пролила кофе на свою белую блузку? 

То есть, конечно, Грейвз об этом не думает, нет. 

У него просто кончились сигары. 

Из лавки отлично виден вход в участок, и Грейвз не отрывает от окна взгляд. 

Не сработал будильник или заговорилась с соседкой, встретившись на лестничной площадке. 

Продавец достаёт с полки небольшую коробочку с лаконичным Louixs на крышке и бережно ставит на прилавок. 

Без пяти девять. 

Грейвз вынимает портмоне и вытаскивает несколько крупных купюр, на секунду отворачиваясь от окна. 

Когда он поднимается по широким ступеням в участок, за ним нет привычной серой тени с мягкими шоколадными глазами и неизменным стаканчиком кофе в пальцах. 

В главном помещении Тина тоже не обнаруживается: её рабочее место пустует. 

У себя в кабинете Грейвз снимает пальто и рассеянно проводит пальцами по волосам. 

Соберись, Персиваль, что с тобой такое? 

На этой неделе — конец месяца, надо подписать отчёты, просмотреть статистику и отправить всё это в офис комиссара, предварительно структурировав. 

Дел по горло, а в его мыслях беспорядок. 

Он с досадой барабанит пальцами по столешнице и открывает первый попавшийся отчёт из стопки на краю. 

Отчёт написан детективом Голдстейн. 

Он смотрит на аккуратно выведенные буквы. Её «s» похожа на маленькую змейку, а «o» — почти идеально круглая. 

Грейвз подписывает как всегда правильно составленный отчёт, но закрывать папку не торопится, вглядываясь в изученный до последней запятой почерк. 

Он часто замечал, как она остаётся допоздна, засиживаясь в своём кресле с книжкой на коленях. 

Он знает причину: ей тоже некуда спешить после работы. 

Не к кому. 

Он поставил ей в напарники Дэмпси по двум причинам. Во-первых, Дэмпси всегда сможет её защитить: он однажды один справился с тремя сбежавшими осуждёнными. Сильный, хоть и не особо блиставший интеллектом. Но мозгов Тины вполне хватает на них двоих. 

А во-вторых, Дэмпси женат. 

Сквозь облака проглядывает солнце, и в ту же минуту в дверь стучат. 

_Это она._

Грейвз быстрым движением вытягивает другой отчёт из стопки, прикрывая им отчёт Тины. 

— Войдите, — спокойно говорит он и едва заметно недовольно поджимает губы: входит Дэмпси. 

— Доброе утро, капитан, — улыбается Питер, сверкая белыми зубами. 

Он очень симпатичный парень; его как-то раз даже фотографировали для газеты. Высокий, статный, с волевым лицом и весёлыми голубыми глазами. Словом, образцовый полицейский. 

Его жена беременна вторым ребёнком. 

Грейвз кивает в ответ на приветствие, внезапно замечая, что открытый им второй отчёт лежит вверх ногами. 

Поэтому он медленно складывает пальцы в замок, закрывая бумаги руками. 

Хотя, это же Дэмпси, можно особо не беспокоиться. 

— Тина... Э-э-э, детектив Голдстейн просила передать, что она на больничном, — рапортует Питер, не замечая манипуляций капитана. 

Тина заболела. 

Понятно, почему: вчера она вернулась с обеденного перерыва вся промокшая из-за внезапного ливня. Чёрные от воды волосы липли к её щекам, а она над чем-то смеялась вместе с Сарой, когда он выходил из архива. 

Смех Тины очень мелодичный. 

Впрочем, Грейвзу без разницы. 

— Передайте, пусть поправляется, — говорит он настолько равнодушно, насколько это вообще возможно. 

Дэмпси кивает. 

— Ти... Детектив Голдстейн спрашивала, может ли она взять... то есть, — Питер морщится, сбившись. Секунду молчит, а потом продолжает: — можно ли мне отнести ей несколько отчётов, которые она не успела заполнить? Она бы с радостью поработала над ними дома. 

Грейвз смотрит в его голубые глаза. 

Он что, придёт к ней домой?

Непонятное чувство колет грудную клетку. 

Ему абсолютно всё равно, но служебные романы между напарниками недопустимы. 

— Пусть это сделает детектив Митчелл, — решает Грейвз. 

Дэмпси снова кивает. Выверенное, резкое движение. 

— Что-нибудь ещё? — интересуется Грейвз, глядя в его открытое лицо и подавляя неожиданно появившееся чувство неприязни. 

— Нет, сэр, — в голосе Дэмпси, кажется, благодарность. 

Благодарность за Тину. 

— Вы свободны, — сухо роняет Грейвз и возвращается к перевёрнутому отчёту. 

В обеденный перерыв детектив Сара Митчелл собирает документы со стола Тины и аккуратно убирает их в сумку, чтобы занести их подруге после работы.


	6. Его отсутствие

В участке Тину встречают радостными восклицаниями: ещё бы, за неделю по ней успели соскучиться. Тина улыбается, благодарит за заботу и просачивается к своему столу. 

Интересно, скучали _все_? 

Она всё ещё чувствует лёгкую слабость, но сидеть дома без дела уже нет сил. Ей не хватало работы, коллег, Дэмпси с его глуповатыми шуточками. 

Мозг упорно всовывает в этот список фамилию капитана, но Тина зажмуривает глаза и усилием воли переключается на составление плана на день. 

Она опускается в кресло и смотрит на большие часы на стене. 

10:25. 

У её опоздания есть причина: с утра она была в полицейском госпитале, получая выписку с разрешением продолжить работу. Пришлось умолчать о том, что температура всё ещё слегка поднимается к вечеру, но Тина не собирается винить себя за эту небольшую ложь. 

В конце концов, преступность-то не болеет. 

Выписка — небольшой листок, исписанный непонятными буквами врачебного алфавита, — лежит у неё в сумке между страниц «Финансиста» Драйзера. 

Ей надо отнести выписку капитану, но Тина медлит: ей кажется, что она плохо выглядит. 

Она старается не думать о том, почему её внешний вид становится ей важен. 

Этим утром она тайком стащила румяна у Куинни, но искусственный румянец слишком неестественно горел на бледных скулах, поэтому пришлось со вздохом стереть его платком. 

Вот Куинни идёт яркая косметика. Тине — совершенно нет. 

— Капитан у себя? — как можно более небрежно спрашивает Тина у сидящего напротив Дэмпси. 

Тот отрывается от усердно заполняемого отчёта, который с вероятностью девяносто процентов придётся переписывать Тине. 

— Нет, — Питер отрицательно качает головой. — Уехал пару дней назад в Вашингтон. Вместе с комиссаром, — он задумчиво смотрит на лежащее рядом с его левой рукой большое зелёное яблоко. — Говорят, там какое-то очень важное собрание, а капитан же... — Дэмпси с секунду подыскивает определение, — большой друг комиссара. Вот она и взяла его с собой как помощника. Завтра он уже должен вернуться, вроде как. 

Тина кивает, и Дэмпси вновь возвращается к отчёту. 

Со своего места Тина видит, что он не туда вписывает сведения об уликах. 

Она подпирает щёку кулаком и рассеянно смотрит на маленькую царапину на столешнице. 

Комиссар — высокая и очень эффектная блондинка. От одного взгляда на неё — а Тина видела мадам Пиквери целых четыре раза — захватывает дух. 

Интересно, у Грейвза тоже захватывает дух?

Мадам Пиквери всегда смотрит прямо в глаза и здоровается с мужчинами за руку. Она сильная и властная.

И она — единственная женщина на столь высоком положении. 

Тина проигрывает ей по всем пунктам. 

Настроение резко портится. Вдобавок к этому в голове продолжают крутиться слова Дэмпси. 

«Большой друг комиссара». 

Большой друг, да, конечно. 

Тина молча пододвигает к себе горку отчётов под сочные звуки съедаемого Питером яблока. 

Ей всё равно, куда и с кем уехал Грейвз. 

Она открывает первую папку и, пробежав глазами по первым строкам, недоуменно хмурится: ещё одно ограбление на Ностранд-авеню. Уже третье за последние пару месяцев. 

Что-то тут не так. 

Тина смотрит на Дэмпси, который с победным криком закидывает огрызок в мусорную корзину. 

Нет, помощи от напарника ждать не стоит. 

Она, преодолевая лёгкое головокружение, поднимается на ноги и идёт к столу Сары. 

— Что такого на Ностранд-авеню? — интересуется Тина: подруга живёт именно в той части города. 

Сара задумчиво стучит по столешнице длинными ногтями. 

— Пара ювелирных, — вспоминает она, — пекарня, но её скоро закроют... Магазины, — Митчелл хмурит тонкие нарисованные брови. — Там же вроде ограбление было недавно? 

Тина кивает. 

— Три, — говорит она. — Три ограбления за два месяца. Те самые ювелирные и вчера — букмекерская контора. Что на этой улице ещё? 

— А, ну, конечно, — лицо Сары светлеет. — Филиал Wells Fargo!

Один из крупнейших банков США. Главный офис в Сан-Франциско. 

Резервный — здесь, в Нью-Йорке.

Тина замирает, а потом почти бегом направляется в архив. 

Ей нужны схемы канализации, электропроводки и всего остального, что хоть как-то касается Wells Fargo. 

Ограбление букмекерской произошло только вчера, а значит, у неё ещё есть в запасе пара дней: кто бы там ни был, они не сунутся на Ностранд-авеню, когда вокруг ошиваются полицейские. 

Тина чувствует, как её наполняет азарт; руки слегка подрагивают, когда она листает схемы. 

Мысли о Грейвзе исчезают сами собой.


	7. Платье

Следующее утро будит Тину солнечными лучами. Она лениво ерошит волосы и жмурится, улыбаясь теплу. 

И тут же замирает, вспомнив. 

Сегодня возвращается Грейвз. 

Они не виделись девять дней. 

Нет, Тина не считает, у неё просто хорошая память. 

Она трёт пальцами глаза, пытаясь справиться с внезапным волнением. 

— Как девчонка, в самом деле, — недовольно говорит она сама себе вслух. 

Соберись, Порпентина, добавляет она уже про себя. 

Она абсолютно равнодушна к своему капитану. 

Она абсолютно равнодушна, но после завтрака она одалживает одно из платьев Куинни и, под одобрительными взглядами сестры, достаёт из коробки туфли на каблуке. Невысоком, но для Тины и это — подвиг. 

Когда она идёт по улице, она чувствует на себе восхищённые взгляды мужчин. 

Это приятно. 

Хоть никто и не знает, каких усилий это стоит — идти на каблуках, не спотыкаясь. 

Тина подходит к участку одновременно с тем, как к нему подъезжает Грейвз. 

Совсем не специально. Так получилось. 

Нет, правда.

Он выходит из машины и, прищурившись, провожает взглядом изящную женскую фигурку в бежевом платье и в пальто под цвет. 

Он не успел рассмотреть лица, но причёска кажется ему чересчур знакомой. 

Впрочем, будь это Тина, она бы ждала его рядом с лестницей, а девушка в бежевом платье сама уверенно поднимается по ступенькам. 

На самом деле, Тине очень помогает расталкивающий людей Дэмпси, но Грейвз этого не видит. 

В участке её снова встречают очень эмоционально — на этот раз преобладает восхищение. Брукс подмигивает ей и говорит, что она выглядит просто великолепно. 

Сара что-то подозревает; Молли мимолётным шёпотом спрашивает у уха Тины, не влюбилась ли она. Тина отшучивается и в этот момент замечает взгляд капитана. 

Грейвз стоит в дверях и разговаривает с каким-то полным мужчиной, но его тёмные глаза смотрят прямо на неё. 

Тина теряется и в замешательстве опускает взгляд, но тут же улыбается и спрашивает у Сары, как прошло её вчерашнее задержание. 

Отчего-то сердце бьётся так сильно, что ей хочется приложить ладонь к груди, чтобы остановить его. 

Грейвз отвечает собеседнику невпопад; он слышит только мелодичный смех Тины. 

Она сумасшедше красива. 

Тина чувствует, как горят щёки — никакие румяна не нужны, когда в непосредственной близости от неё находится капитан. Она слушает рассказ Сары, но голос подруги будто приглушен несколькими слоями ваты: Тина не может понять ни слова. 

Да она и не старается.

В её голове нет ни одной мысли. 

Поправка: ни одной мысли, не относящейся к Грейвзу. 

Молли дёргает подругу за рукав, и Сара замолкает. 

Тина знает, почему. 

Она прекрасно помнит этот парфюм.

— Детективы, — здоровается подошедший Грейвз. 

У него новый шарф, отмечает Тина. 

— Доброе утро, капитан, — отвечает Сара. — Пришёл адвокат Мэри Лу? 

Тине кажется, что она уже где-то слышала это имя, но она слишком взволнована, чтобы начать копаться в памяти. 

Грейвз кивает. 

— Вижу, вам уже лучше, мисс Голдстейн, — теперь их глаза на одном уровне, спасибо каблукам.

Собираться с мыслями гораздо сложнее, когда он находится так близко. 

— Да, благодарю, — Тина чуть улыбается и видит, как на мгновение расширяются зрачки Грейвза. 

От его запаха у неё подкашиваются ноги. 

Она невзначай опирается на столешницу Сары, продолжая улыбаться. 

— Вы не расскажете, что было на встрече комиссаров в Вашингтоне? — осторожно любопытствует Молли с огоньками интереса в глазах. 

Ещё бы, ей нужен материал для обсуждения за обедом. 

Грейвз хмыкает и думает о том же самом. 

— Будет общее собрание, — говорит он. — Там всё и узнаете. Мисс Голдстейн, я жду вашу выписку, — обращается он к Тине и покидает троицу, направляясь в свой кабинет. 

Секунду они молчат. 

— Он просто потрясающий, — медленно выговаривает Сара, с обожанием глядя ему вслед. 

Молли соглашается. 

— От его голоса у меня сердце останавливается, — томно говорит она и смотрит на Тину.

Тина моргает. 

— Он напоминает мне мистера Дарси, — внезапно признаётся она и смущённо смотрит на подруг. 

Сара качает головой. 

— Ты перечитала книжек, — сообщает она. — Иди работай, Элизабет. 

И подмигивает. 

Тина широко улыбается, на секунду забывая о Грейвзе. 

Перед тем, как идти к капитану, она долго смотрится в зеркало в женской комнате, покусывая губы и приглаживая волосы. 

Она не понимает, что с ней происходит. 

Когда Тина подходит к двери кабинета, то осознаёт, что забыла выписку на столе. 

Вот же дура, обречённо думает она, разворачиваясь. 

В кабинете Грейвз недоуменно слушает, как она удаляется, так и не войдя. 

Он откидывается на спинку кресла и смотрит в потолок. 

Перед его глазами — улыбающаяся Тина в бежевом платье.

Соберись, Персиваль. 

Он выпрямляет спину под тихий стук в дверь — так стучит только она. 

— Войдите, — он привычным жестом сцепляет жёсткие пальцы в замок. 

Тина замирает посередине кабинета. 

В этом платье она кажется Грейвзу особенно нежной. 

Она делает ещё два шага и протягивает ему бумагу.

— Вот выписка, — её голос слегка дрожит, и Грейвз это замечает. 

— Вы уверены, что хорошо себя чувствуете? — спрашивает он, оправдывая своё беспокойство тем, что он обязан заботиться о подчинённых. 

Но Тина слышит неподдельную заботу в его голосе, и её сердце замирает, а потом бьётся быстро-быстро. 

Кажется, у неё ситуативная тахикардия. Причина сидит перед ней. 

— Да, конечно, — кивает Тина и уверенно добавляет: — Я готова работать.

Грейвз усмехается. 

Тина-Тина. 

Она против воли смотрит на его губы и тут же краснеет, опуская взгляд. 

Грейвз не хочет, чтобы она уходила. 

— У вас новое дело? — интересуется он. 

Румянец на щеках ей очень идёт. 

Тина молча смотрит на него, а потом кивает. 

— Ограбление на Ностранд-авеню, — отвечает она. — Уже третье. 

Когда дело касается работы, говорить ей гораздо легче. 

— Если нужен ордер, вы знаете, где меня найти, — говорит Грейвз и ловит её мимолётную улыбку. 

Он бы мог улыбнуться в ответ, но он этого не делает. 

Он и так зашёл слишком далеко. 

— Свободны, — говорит Грейвз, но, когда Тина подходит к двери, не выдерживает. 

Персиваль, возьми себя в руки. 

— Вы прекрасно выглядите, Тина, — слышит она, нажимая на ручку. 

Что ты творишь, Персиваль? 

— Спасибо, — смущённо шепчет она, снова заливаясь красным. 

Дверь закрывается за её спиной, а Грейвз всё ещё смотрит туда, где только что стояла Тина. 

Он наконец понимает, что с ним происходит.


	8. Ностранд-авеню

Тина сидит на переднем сиденье полицейского автомобиля и с тревогой наблюдает за Дэмпси, который одной рукой держит руль, а второй — сэндвич. 

— Я хотел спросить... — внезапно начинает напарник, косясь на Тину. 

Она молчит и держится побелевшими пальцами за ремень безопасности. 

— Не то, чтобы я что-то разнюхиваю... — снова пауза и осторожный взгляд. 

Тина, наконец, поворачивает голову в его сторону. 

Что он имеет в виду? 

Сквозь панику просачивается только одна мысль, в которой фигурирует капитан. 

Зря она надела платье; теперь все знают!

Или, может, её взгляды слишком очевидны?..

Но беспокойство у неё в крови и так зашкаливает, поэтому она всего лишь поднимает брови. 

— Ты какая-то бледная, — замечает Дэмпси. Тина красноречиво смотрит на сэндвич, но Питер не понимает намеков. — Так вот, я про... — он мучительно молчит, — капитан тебя отругал? — наконец заканчивает он, поджимая губы, будто ждёт, что Тина ему нагрубит. 

Она недоуменно хмурится, но тут же усилием воли придаёт лицу обычное выражение: Куинни говорит, что на лбу морщины образуются быстрее всего. 

У Серафины Пиквери нет морщин, и у Тины их тоже не будет. 

— С чего ты взял? — спрашивает она. 

Удивление, граничащее с облегчением, пересиливает осознание того, что риск аварии чрезвычайно велик. 

Дэмпси пожимает широкими плечами.

— Ты вышла от него вся покрасневшая, — поясняет он и как ни в чём не бывало откусывает кусок сэндвича.

Немного салата падает ему на коленку. 

Тина смотрит на салат, а потом отводит глаза, вспоминая, чем был вызван румянец. 

_«Вы прекрасно выглядите, Тина»._

Собственно, теперь её щёки снова горят. 

Хорошо, что Дэмпси увлечён дорогой и сэндвичем.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — говорит Тина и качает головой, чтобы прядки волос хоть немного прикрыли скулы. — Просто... Стало жарко, — выдумывает на ходу она и снова судорожно сжимает ремень, когда вспоминает глаза капитана. 

Просто Грейвз сделал ей комплимент.

Её сердце охотно отзывается на вновь вернувшиеся мысли о капитане. 

Её сердце делает ей очевидные подсказки. 

Версия про жару звучит совершенно неправдоподобно, но только не для Питера. 

— А-а, — тянет он понимающе. — Да, в участке и правда очень душно... — он поворачивает руль, выезжая на Ностранд-авеню. — Приехали! — Дэмпси глушит машину и быстро доедает сэндвич. 

Тина прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, но перестать думать о Грейвзе у неё не получается. 

— Хочешь? — напарник протягивает ей пакет со вторым сэндвичем. 

Тина отрицательно качает головой. 

Сейчас она бы не отказалась от стакана воды. 

— Ладно, останется на обратную дорогу, — довольно констатирует Дэмпси, и Тина, спохватившись, тут же выхватывает пакет из его пальцев. 

Второй такой поездки она не выдержит.

— Я передумала, — поясняет она. — Пахнет превосходно. 

Напарник соглашается. 

На улице оживлённо: мальчишки раздают газеты, выкрикивая новости; огибающие их люди изредка бросают монетки сидящему на бордюре нищему с длинной бородой; бойкая девочка с большой корзинкой увядающих цветов громко торгуется с разносчиком булочек. 

Мимо Тины проезжает кэб, откуда на неё смотрит пара очень внимательных глубоко посаженных глаз. 

Тина в это время убирает сэндвич в сумку. 

Каблуки и мостовая совершенно не сочетаются, поэтому она идёт по более ровному тротуару, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Ювелирный номер один чернеет занавешенными окнами: следы ограбления ещё не устранены. 

Ювелирный номер два, наоборот, открыт для покупателей. Витрины блестят на солнце, весело бросая блики на прохожих. 

Оба магазина — в непосредственной близости от банка. 

Остаётся букмекерская контора. 

Тина задумчиво прищуривается, пытаясь понять, как связаны три ограбления. 

И связаны ли? 

Букмекер — сердитый мужчина лет сорока с залысинами и большой родинкой на подбородке. Он говорит с сильным шотландским акцентом, поэтому Тина с трудом понимает его речь. 

Она записывает в блокнот немногочисленные показания. 

Букмекер описывает внешность одного из грабителей, глядя куда-то в окно. 

— Такой, среднего роста, — он морщится. — Рыжий, как морковь. Пряди во все стороны торчат. Сутулится. В синем плаще. 

Тина напрягает слух как может. 

— Что-нибудь ещё? — интересуется она. — Другие грабители?.. 

Букмекер отрицательно качает головой. 

— Только одного рассмотрел, — утверждает он, облокачиваясь на стол. Тину обдаёт волной дешёвого одеколона. — Но другие тоже были; они его на машине забрали. 

Он почесывает голову, выставляя на обозрение дырку в донельзя потёртом пиджаке.

Тина задаёт ещё пару дежурных вопросов и с облегчением выходит на улицу: воздух в конторе невыносимо спёртый. 

К ней, под восхищёнными взглядами двух хихикающих девиц лет двадцати, подходит Дэмпси. 

С булочками в руках. 

— Взял тебе с корицей, — он протягивает ей выпечку. 

Тина против воли улыбается. 

— Что-нибудь есть? — спрашивает напарник, с удовольствием втягивая воздух с ароматом свежей выпечки. 

Она пожимает плечами. 

— Он рассмотрел только одного, — булочка так и манит, и Тина сглатывает слюну. — Говорит, рыжий, сутулый, в синем плаще, — она подносит булочку ближе. Запах действительно потрясающий. 

— Ты веришь в совпадения? — каким-то странным голосом произносит Дэмпси. 

Тина поднимает на него взгляд.

Непривычно серьёзный Питер молча кивает в сторону банка. 

Она поворачивается, пытаясь понять, что имел в виду её напарник. 

На ступеньках широкой лестницы, чуть склонив голову, стоит молодой человек с коричневым чемоданом в руке и внимательно смотрит на двери банка. 

Рыжие волосы золотит солнце. Лёгкий ветерок играет растрёпанными прядками. Синий плащ — на согнутом предплечье, открывая взору сутулую спину. 

Вкуснейшая ароматная булочка летит на мостовую, а толпа с удовольствием смотрит на внезапное зрелище. 

Те хихикающие девицы — в первых рядах.

Пока Тина зачитывает отчего-то невозмутимому арестованному права, Дэмпси достаёт наручники. 

Так Тина знакомится с Ньютом Скамандером.


	9. Ошибка

Тина стоит рядом с Дэмпси и смотрит на мыски своих туфель. 

На левом — крошечная царапинка. 

На самооценке Тины — рваная рана. 

— Я слушаю, — холод в голосе Грейвза вызывает целую армию мурашек на бледной коже. 

Тина опускает голову ещё ниже. 

— Сэр, это целиком моя... — властное движение рукой останавливает готового на карьерное самопожертвование Дэмпси. 

Снова повисает напряжённая тишина. 

Кажется, даже пылинки в воздухе замерли. 

— Я хочу услышать ваше объяснение, детектив Голдстейн, — его голос не смягчается ни на йоту. 

Вот так. 

Она больше не «Тина» и даже не «мисс Голдстейн». 

Она — просто рядовой детектив. 

Тина сглатывает возникший откуда-то ком в горле и, решившись, поднимает взгляд. 

Лицо Грейвза непроницаемо, его глаза — тем более. 

Она понимает, что молчать — не выход. 

— Я... — начинает Тина, и её голос внезапно срывается. — Простите, сэр... — шепчет она, снова возвращаясь к изучению туфель. 

В горле сухо и горячо. 

— Детектив Дэмпси, вы свободны, — Тине кажется, что своим распоряжением Грейвз выносит предварительный вердикт. 

С капитаном не спорят, и Питер, вскользь коснувшись своими пальцами пальцев Тины, молча выходит из кабинета. 

От Грейвза не укрывается этот маленький жест поддержки. 

Теперь они остаются наедине — прямо как сегодня утром. 

Разница — в обстоятельствах. 

Тина изо всех сил борется с закипающими слезами, прикусывая кончик языка. 

Потом, только не сейчас, уговаривает она себя. 

Грейвз смотрит на её тонкие опущенные плечи, и внутри него что-то переворачивается. 

Нет, ему не хочется её утешить. 

— Я не собираюсь вас ругать, — его голос отчего-то звучит устало. — Я просто хочу понять, как получилось, что вы арестовали гражданина Великобритании, который выполнял дипломатическую миссию? 

Тина глубоко вздыхает. 

— Сэр, я... — в горле снова образуется надоевший комок, и она сжимает кулаки. 

Возьми себя в руки, Порпентина.

Грейвз не может понять, почему она замолкает. 

Впрочем, когда она поднимает голову, её покрасневшие глаза ему всё объясняют. 

Отчего-то это приводит его в замешательство. 

— Тина, — как можно мягче говорит он, — просто расскажите, что произошло. 

В его голосе больше нет холода. 

А для неё — никогда и не было. 

И Тина рассказывает. Про букмекера, про булочки, про совпадения и про молодого человека на ступенях банка. 

Всё это — смотря куда-то в сторону. 

Грейвз вздыхает. 

— Тина... — он видит, как дрожат её губы. — Успокойтесь. Всё нормально. Все ошибаются. 

Она молчит, но судорожные вдохи прекращаются. 

— Вы арестовали букмекера? — спрашивает Грейвз. 

Тина резко кивает. 

Потом она собирается с духом и смотрит на капитана. 

— Как я понимаю, мистер Скамандер не намерен предпринимать какие-либо действия касательно вас и детектива Дэмпси, — продолжает он, замечая, как выравнивается её дыхание. — И я готов простить вам... — он с секунду медлит, глядя в карие глаза, — и вашему напарнику эту оплошность. Дело ведь всё-таки закрыто. 

Тина выдыхает и разжимает кулаки. 

На ладонях — чёткие отметины ногтей. 

— Сэр, — говорит она, и её голос полон благодарности, — этого больше не повторится. 

Грейвз позволяет себе усмехнуться. 

— Я надеюсь, — отвечает он. — Постарайтесь больше не разжигать международных скандалов. 

Он шутит, но Тина не понимает, и её глаза становятся в два раза больше. 

Тина-Тина. 

— Вы свободны, — роняет он, и её плечи окончательно расслабляются. 

Тина буквально выбегает из кабинета, где её уже ждут Дэмпси, Сара и Молли. 

Грейвз слышит удаляющиеся взволнованные перешёптывания. 

Он должен был сделать ей строгий выговор. 

Но он не смог.


	10. Осознание

— Никак не могу понять, — Тина задумчиво отправляет в рот тонкий кусочек курицы, — почему до сих пор не сделали узкие наручники специально для женщин?..

У них обеденный перерыв — время для насущных вопросов. 

Сара согласно кивает. 

— Мне постоянно приходится настраивать на максимальный диаметр и защёлкивать один браслет на обеих руках, — жалуется она. — После этого у них такие жуткие следы на коже... 

Тина вилкой переворачивает листья салата, чтобы найти ещё один кусочек мяса. 

— Хотя, признаться, на Мэри Лу я бы с удовольствием надела один браслет. И затянула потуже, — злорадно добавляет Сара.

Тина поднимает голову и с интересом смотрит на подругу. 

Мэри Лу — она точно слышала это имя.

— Ничего, капитан лично занимается этим делом, — Молли методично объедает ягоды с малинового десерта. — Она крепкий орешек, но и наш капитан, — она многозначительно двигает рыжими бровями, — не промах. 

Упоминание Грейвза совершенно не способствует душевному спокойствию Тины. 

Она снова смотрит в заботливо приготовленный Куинни салат. 

По коже пробегает знакомый холодок, а где-то под грудиной появляется тянущее чувство. 

Тина с ужасом понимает, что она не в силах это контролировать. 

— Без обид, но я была уверена, что он тебя отчитает, — Сара, кажется, не замечает состояния Тины. — Всё-таки арестовать британского дипломата... 

Её перебивает Молли. 

— У Тины — лучшая раскрываемость в отделе, — говорит она. 

Губы Молли красные от малины. 

Тина ей очень благодарна.

— Вот меня бы он точно уволил, — продолжает она, кивая самой себе. — А Тину, я думаю, он в конце полугодия повысит до сержанта. 

— Сержант Голдстейн, — хихикает Сара. 

Тина тоже натянуто улыбается. 

Она не особо вслушивается в продолжающийся диалог, продолжая автоматически переворачивать листья салата.

Её мысли сейчас безраздельно принадлежат Грейвзу. 

— Ты влюбилась! — голос Сары слишком громкий. 

Тина вздрагивает. 

Вилка летит на пол. 

— Что? — переспрашивает Тина, стараясь выглядеть как можно более беззаботной. 

Но перед ней — не Дэмпси. 

Молли прищуривается. 

Тина прекрасно знает этот жест: сейчас её будут допрашивать. 

— Как ни посмотрю на тебя в последнее время, ты вся такая мечтательная, вот как сейчас, — медленно произносит Сара, наклоняя голову чуть вбок. 

Тине очень хочется убежать. 

Она не влюбилась. 

Нет, Порпентина. 

— Я думаю над делом, — она пожимает плечами. — Ограбления на Ностранд-авеню, помните? Я никак не могу понять, что там происходит. 

Сара и Молли одновременно хмыкают. 

Они не верят. 

Да Тина и сама себе уже не верит. 

Впрочем, продолжать врать ей это не мешает. 

А чтобы ложь была убедительной — надо поверить в неё самой.

— С букмекером-то понятно, — Тина делает вид, что не замечает иронии на лицах подруг. — Бизнес прогорел, а деньги получать надо. Он же не знал, что у первого попавшегося прохожего окажется железное алиби... — она действительно отвлекается от мыслей о Грейвзе. — Но вот ювелирные... 

У них совершенно не было мотива. 

Но канализация проходит только под одним из магазинов. 

Зачем тогда нужен второй?

— Эй, вернись, мы тебе верим, — Сара сжимает её руку. — Молли, мы её теряем. 

Обе шутливо тормошат Тину. 

Тина искренне улыбается. 

— Если вдруг влюблюсь, сразу же расскажу вам, — говорит она и наклоняется за вилкой. 

Опоздала с обещаниями, Порпентина. 

В участке её ждёт сюрприз. 

Он сидит рядом с её столом, слегка ссутулившись, с чемоданом на коленях. 

Рыжие волосы в помещении кажутся каштановыми. 

— Мистер Скамандер, — в ответ на приветствие Тина получает растерянный взгляд янтарных глаз. — Чем обязана? 

Это не растерянность, понимает она вдруг.

Ньют абсолютно спокоен.

До начала разговора.

— Э-э-э, — конструктивно начинает он и смотрит куда-то в сторону. — Ваш документовед позвонил в консульство. Кажется, я вчера не там расписался, — виновато поясняет он. 

Тина так же виновато кивает. 

Вчера она совершенно точно была не в состоянии проверять бумаги. 

Она возвращается с новыми формами и заново заполняет нужные поля. 

Ньют безмолвно сидит напротив. 

Интересно, что у него за «дипломатическая миссия»?

Спрашивать об этом Тина не имеет права.

Она ставит маленькие галочки там, где нужна подпись Скамандера. 

Ньют роняет ручку, бормочет извинения и, наконец, снова закрывает дело своей подписью.

Хоть с этим покончено, с облегчением думает Тина. 

Ньют поднимается на ноги, и Тина встает вместе с ним. 

— Я ещё раз прошу прощения за случившееся, — говорит она, глядя на его веснушчатые скулы. — И очень благодарна, что вы не стали... — она замолкает, но Скамандер всё понимает. 

Не стали жаловаться, имеет в виду Тина. 

— Да что там... — он дёргано улыбается и пожимает плечами. 

Он уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда Тину будто что-то подталкивает. 

— Постойте... — вырывается у неё. 

Ньют замирает. 

Тина решает, что отступать уже поздно.

— Могу я спросить, что вы делали рядом с тем банком? — выпаливает она, делая шаг в его сторону. 

Он дёргает плечом. 

На периферии Сара делает Тине страшные глаза. 

— Хотел посмотреть на знаки катакомб из легенды, — говорит Ньют, рассматривая пол. 

Тина замирает. 

— На знаки _чего_? — медленно переспрашивает она, машинально делая ещё один шаг вперёд.

Не может быть.

— К-катакомб, — он быстро смотрит Тине в глаза, а потом снова отводит взгляд. 

На её губах появляется предвкушающая улыбка. 

Она не видит, как вышедший из кабинета Грейвз внимательно наблюдает за ней. 

Зато это видит Сара. 

— Какие именно знаки? — голос Тины спокоен, хотя внутри нарастает возбуждение. 

Ньют аккуратно, почти нежно ставит чемодан на пол, берёт ручку и рисует ромб с кругом внутри. 

Тине наплевать, что он это делает прямо на листке из отчёта. 

Она уже видела этот знак. 

Это — эмблема сети ювелирных. 

Один из них — на Ностранд-авеню. 

Её дыхание учащается, а на щеках появляется румянец. 

Вот теперь она совсем близко к разгадке. 

Тина смотрит на Ньюта, который педантично надевает колпачок на ручку, и, поддавшись порыву, быстро обнимает его. 

Скамандера, кажется, сейчас хватит удар. 

На другом конце помещения Грейвз чуть поднимает брови. 

Сара пинает Молли под столом, показывая на Тину. 

— Спасибо, — горячо благодарит Тина Ньюта, делая шаг назад. — Вы даже не представляете, как вы помогли. 

Он нервно кивает, но, кажется, улыбается. 

Сара провожает глазами спину капитана.


	11. Вечер

В широкие окна участка заглядывает вечер, мягко мерцая уличными фонарями. Где-то вдалеке слышен протяжный гудок автомобиля, медленно растворяющийся в тишине сумерек. Лёгкий ветерок робко пробивается сквозь открытую створку, шелестя страницами оставленных на столах документов. 

В помещении детективов горит только одна настольная лампа. 

Тина стоит над разложенной на столешнице картой города и, сверяясь со своим блокнотом, ставит крестики в тех местах, где расположены нужные ей ювелирные. 

Из комнаты отдыха раздаётся взрыв смеха, и Тина невольно поворачивается в ту сторону. 

Детективов во второй смене совсем немного, поэтому они предпочитают просиживать ночь на удобных диванах в помещении для отдыха полицейских. 

Их отчёты всегда написаны очень криво: заполнять документы на коленях крайне неудобно. 

Тёплый ветерок ласково треплет волосы Тины, окружая её запахами вечернего города. 

Она откладывает карандаш в сторону и замирает, опираясь руками на столешницу. 

Ей нужна минута, чтобы выгнать из головы ненужные мысли.

Короткая стрелка часов уже давно указывает на цифру девять, когда работа с картой закончена. 

Тина трёт пальцами веки: у неё рябит в глазах от нарисованных линий улиц. 

Уже окончательно стемнело. Куинни, наверное, давно поужинала без неё. 

Тина подходит к окну и присаживается на узкий подоконник, прислоняясь лбом к прохладному стеклу. 

Из этого окна прекрасно виден вход в участок. 

На верхней ступеньке лестницы одиноко сидит какой-то парень. Из сигареты в его руке поднимается тонкая струйка дыма и рассеивается над его головой. 

Напротив участка, рядом с закрытой табачной лавкой, без движения стоит мужчина в шляпе. Куда он смотрит — непонятно; полы шляпы бросают тень на его лицо. 

Если бы Тина подошла поближе, она бы увидела отметины от оспы на его щеках. 

Но Тина не придаёт этим двоим значения: возле полицейских участков всё время кто-то ошивается. 

Что привлекает её взгляд, так это машина капитана: чёрная Альфа Ромео всё ещё стоит на стоянке. 

А это значит, что Грейвз в десяти метрах от Тины. 

— Мисс Голдстейн? 

Или в трёх. 

Тина соскальзывает с подоконника и выпрямляется по струнке. 

В полумраке лицо Грейвза кажется выточенным из камня. 

Она смотрит на него, и старательно подавляемые ощущения наваливаются всем скопом. 

— Капитан, — говорит Тина. 

Голос не дрожит. 

В борьбе с эмоциями выигрывает пока она. 

— Ваш рабочий день закончился несколько часов назад, — уведомляет её Грейвз. 

Тени от уличного фонаря причудливо падают на его пиджак. 

— Ваш тоже, — отзывается Тина и тут же прикусывает язык. 

Дерзость начальству наказуема, но Грейвз только усмехается. 

Тину бросает в жар от этой ухмылки. 

Хорошо, что освещение не позволяет увидеть её горящих щёк. 

Она в замешательстве поворачивается в сторону окна, не зная, куда деть взгляд. 

Слишком сложно _не_ думать. 

— В вашем деле уже появились новые зацепки? — интересуется Грейвз, против воли любуясь профилем Тины. 

Она кивает, и ему хочется поправить выбивающуюся прядку её волос. 

Он знает, что её волосы очень мягкие. 

— Всё благодаря мистеру Скамандеру, — Тина чувствует себя гораздо уверенней, когда предмет обсуждения — работа. 

Упоминание о британце заставляет Грейвза стиснуть челюсти. 

Он прекрасно помнит их объятия. 

— Оказывается, раньше под Нью-Йорком была целая сеть катакомб, — увлечённо продолжает Тина. — Я думаю, сейчас они используются для передачи оружия или что-то вроде того, — уже не так уверенно добавляет она: эти сведения ещё предстоит проверить. 

Она смотрит на Грейвза, но по его лицу сложно понять, что он думает. 

Нет, не сложно. 

Невозможно. 

Он кивает и смотрит на наручные часы. 

Маленькая стрелка уже добралась до десяти. 

Слишком поздно, чтобы одной ходить по улицам. 

— Я довезу вас до вашего дома, — говорит он. — Если, конечно, вы не планируете тут ночевать. — Он выразительно поднимает брови. 

Тина не знает, что ответить. Она судорожно ловит обрывки мыслей, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. 

— Капитан, сэр... — начинает она, впрочем, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что говорить дальше. 

Ведь Тина совершенно не против предложения Грейвза. 

— Это даже не обсуждается, — он не говорит — приказывает. 

Грейвз собирается добавить, что он просто не хочет потерять лучшего сотрудника, но вместо этого молча наблюдает, как Тина быстро приводит в порядок рабочий стол и гасит лампу. 

Темноту разгоняет только уличный фонарь. 

Тине кажется, что Грейвз прекрасно слышит стук её сердца. 

Грейвзу кажется, что Тина видит его насквозь. 

На улице прохладно, и Тина с удовольствием подставляет разгорячённое лицо ночному воздуху. 

Парнишка со ступенек куда-то ушёл, а вот мужчина в шляпе всё ещё стоит напротив, но Тине сейчас не до этого. 

Грейвз открывает перед ней дверцу машины, и Тина как можно изящнее — он ведь смотрит! — садится на переднее сиденье. 

В автомобиле пахнет кожей и парфюмом Грейвза. Она с интересом разглядывает стильную приборную панель, подавляя желание открыть бардачок. 

Грейвз садится на место водителя и заводит машину, привычным жестом вдавливая ключ в замок зажигания. 

Двигатель мягко урчит, будто приветствуя хозяина. Тина сидит совсем рядом, но Грейвз старается об этом не думать. 

Она отводит взгляд, когда он поворачивает голову в её сторону. 

В его глазах — отсветы огоньков на панели.

— Может, скажете адрес? — наконец произносит Грейвз, и Тина готова сгореть со стыда. 

Ты думала, что он хочет тебя поцеловать?

Ну ты и дура, Порпентина. 

Она мысленно проклинает свою глупость, а вслух спокойно говорит улицу и номер дома. 

— Рядом с Ленокс-роуд? — уточняет Грейвз, выезжая на дорогу. 

— Да, — Тина смотрит, как его пальцы уверенно сжимают руль. — Вы там бывали? — любопытствует она, пытаясь забыть о своём конфузе. 

Грейвз кивает. 

— Проезжал, — отвечает он. — Там же Уингейт парк? 

От неё пахнет чем-то тонким — он не может понять, чем. 

— Да, через улицу. — Тина отворачивается и смотрит в окно. Убегающие назад дома подмигивают ей окнами. — Весной там цветёт сирень; так красиво... — забывшись, добавляет она: какое дело капитану до какого-то там парка?

Грейвз ловит каждое её слово. 

Он вспоминает пейзаж на одном из её рисунков: резная металлическая скамья под развесистым цветущим деревом. 

Кажется, теперь он знает, где это место. 

Поворот на нужную улицу появляется впереди слишком быстро, и Грейвз нехотя сворачивает. 

Он сбавляет скорость, проезжая мимо ряда домов. 

— Так, следующий... — диктует Тина, и дом номер восемь остаётся позади, — следующий... — номер десять и двенадцать. — Вот и мой! 

Номер четырнадцать. 

Грейвз останавливает машину и выходит на улицу, оставляя водительскую дверь открытой. 

Тина украдкой проводит пальцами по рычагу переключения передач.

Обтягивающая его кожа всё ещё пропитана теплом руки Грейвза.

Он открывает дверцу, и Тина выходит из автомобиля, подхватывая свою сумку. 

На улице тихо. 

Фонарь стоит совсем рядом с её домом, и его желтоватый свет смягчает черты лица Грейвза. 

Сердце Тины замирает, а потом гулко ударяется о грудную клетку. 

Грейвз уже должен был сесть обратно в машину, а Тина — подняться по ступенькам к двери. 

Где-то хлопает окно, и резкий женский голос разрушает оцепенение. 

Тина едва заметно вздрагивает и смущенно проводит рукой по волосам. 

— Спасибо, что довезли, — шепчет она: на большее её голос не способен. 

Грейвз молча кивает. 

Он уже должен был повернуть на Кларксон-авеню, а Тина — открыть дверь квартиры. 

— До завтра, — он медлит, — Тина. 

В её глазах мерцают отблески фонаря.

Его глаза темнее обычного.

— До завтра, — эхом отзывается она и быстро идёт к лестнице. 

Её руки дрожат, когда она достаёт ключи из сумки: она чувствует взгляд Грейвза на своей спине.

Тина не понимает, что это значит. 

Она закрывает за собой входную дверь, в последний раз бросая взгляд на чеканный мужской силуэт, а потом с тихим стоном сползает на пол. 

Грейвз заводит двигатель, но так и не включает первую передачу, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. 

Он уже должен был подъезжать к своему дому, а Тина — объяснять Куинни причину своей задержки. 

Ни один из них не делает то, что должен.


	12. Форма

На собрание капитанов Нью-Йорка каждому из глав участков разрешается взять лучшего детектива. 

Грейвз выбирает Тину. 

Тина — лучший сотрудник, это бесспорно, с этим согласны все. Её отчёты — идеальны, её раскрываемость — гораздо выше средней отметки, её профессионализм — не подлежит сомнению. 

И, в конце концов, разве могут быть какие-то другие причины? 

У него — так точно никаких. 

В кандидатуре сопровождающего их капитана никто в участке даже не сомневается. 

Тина отмахивается, надеясь про себя, что её коллеги окажутся правы. Это же довольно значимое событие, твердит она самой себе. 

Дело вовсе не в том, _кого_ она будет сопровождать.

Грейвз уведомляет её в своей обычной манере. 

— Тина, наденьте завтра утром форму, — он перелистывает её отчёт, пока она стоит напротив его стола, украдкой наблюдая за его спокойным лицом. — Я заеду за вами в половину десятого. 

Тина сначала не понимает и недоуменно хмурит брови. 

Потом у неё проносится мысль, что Скамандер вдруг передумал и теперь её отвезут в посольство и на глазах у него официально уволят. 

Но Ньют же должен быть в Аризоне — он ведь упоминал что-то об Аризоне... 

— Я беру вас с собой на общее собрание, — прерывает её панические мысли Грейвз. — Или вы хотите отказаться? — он поднимает голову и смотрит Тине в глаза. 

Она была согласна с тех самых пор, как узнала о собрании. 

— Нет, сэр, я... Я с радостью, — пылко говорит Тина, и в его глазах мелькает что-то, что она уже замечала раньше. 

Например, _тем_ вечером, о котором она не может вспоминать без сладковатой дрожи внутри. 

— Славно, — бросает Грейвз. — Ваш адрес я уже знаю, — Тине кажется, что он слегка улыбается. 

Тина уверена, что у неё разыгралось воображение.

— Спасибо, сэр, — искренне благодарит она. — Это для меня большая честь, — Тина действительно очень польщена. 

Она старается не думать о том, что её радость связана с тем, что она проведет время с капитаном. 

То, что таким образом подчёркивается её звание лучшего детектива участка, Тина как-то забывает. 

Весь оставшийся день тянется невероятно медленно, а ночь, по ощущениям Тины, вообще не двигает стрелку часов. Она сидит на кровати и читает Хаггарда, включив ночник: сна нет ни в одном глазу. 

Только с первыми светлыми облаками она на мгновение прикрывает веки — и просыпается уже со звоном будильника. 

Она не помнит, что ей снилось. 

После завтрака и порции свежих сплетен от Куинни Тина достаёт из шкафа официальную униформу и нехотя надевает на белую рубашку жёсткий чёрный жакет с блестящими пуговицами и широким ремнём. 

Бесформенная неудобная юбка окончательно скрывает её фигуру. 

Впрочем, больше всего Тина ненавидит нелепую шляпу, которая сидит так плотно, что потом остаётся красная полоса на лбу. 

Тина смотрит на себя в зеркало и кривится: кто вообще придумал этот фасон?

Куинни заглядывает к ней в комнату и хихикает. 

— Сэр, моё почтение, — она отдаёт честь маленькой ладошкой. — Извини, но ты похожа на табуретку. 

Тина издает бессильный стон. 

Меньше всего она хочет, чтобы её в этой форме видел Грейвз. 

Сам капитан выглядит так, что у Тины на мгновение перехватывает дыхание. 

Она не может перестать смотреть. 

Стрелки на брюках идеальными линиями спускаются перпендикулярно земле, чуть кривясь на согнутом колене. Застёгнутый на все пуговицы китель прямой, но это только подчёркивает гармоничную ширину плеч. Два соединенных между собой серебряных прямоугольника на погонах будто бы отражаются от седых висков.

На груди — Медаль Почёта. 

На другой стороне улицы слышен игривый женский смех, и внутри Тины отчего-то глухо шевелится раздражение. 

Она до щелчка прикрывает за собой входную дверь и спускается по ступенькам. 

Интересно, на её лице слишком явно отражено внутреннее восхищение? 

Грейвз опирается на капот своего автомобиля, почти сливаясь с выкрашенным в чёрный корпусом. Лучи утреннего солнца запутываются в его волосах — капитанскую фуражку он держит в руке. 

Тина чувствует себя самой настоящей табуреткой. 

— Доброе утро, Тина, — говорит Грейвз, выпрямляясь. — Форма вам идёт. 

Он произносит это небрежно, вскользь, но Тине достаточно и этого. 

Когда она садится в его машину, её щеки отливают нежно-розовым цветом утренних облаков. 

Куинни с интересом наблюдает за ними из окна.


	13. Ланч

Тина, поджав губы, задумчиво смотрит на испещренную её пометками карту. Ювелирных магазинов сети Diebesgilde не так много; расположены они преимущественно в центре. 

Если соединить их линиями, то получится фигура, напоминающая ромб с кругом внутри. 

Всё это очень странно и, пожалуй, загадочно. Конечно, газеты всегда пестрили яркими историями про масонов, тамплиеров, розенкрейцеров и так далее, но вживую Тина никогда не сталкивалась с чем-то подобным. 

Это дело слишком запутанное. Тине кажется, что она вытягивает по ниточке из огромного клубка, и каждая нитка ведёт к другой, ещё более длинной.

Можно вычеркнуть букмекерскую контору — там сам себя ограбил хозяин. Остаются два ювелирных и резервный банк Wells Fargo. Как они связаны? И связаны ли вообще? 

Тина трёт ладонью лоб и вдруг понимает, что она проголодалась. Уже два часа дня, а завтракала она в восемь утра. 

Сары и Молли нет в участке: Сара уехала опрашивать подозреваемых, а Молли уже второй день копается в архиве в другом участке. 

Дэмпси ездит по ювелирным и ищет отметки.

Кажется, обедать ей придётся одной. 

Тина в последний раз смотрит на карандашный ромб и, подхватив свою сумку, идёт к выходу, невзначай кидая взгляд в сторону двери кабинета Грейвза. 

Интересно, где обедает капитан? 

На улице уже который день солнце, и Тина весело щурится, выходя из участка. На крыльце, как всегда, стоят несколько гражданских; двое курят. 

По мощёной мостовой мерно цокает лошадь, за ней мягко скользит открытый фаэтон с двумя молодыми девушками. Извозчик грызёт яблоко, время от времени похлопывая себя по колену. 

Пахнет весной и выпечкой. 

Тина кивает знакомому полицейскому и спускается по ступенькам, чуть морщась, когда гражданский случайно обдаёт её облаком пахнущего ментолом дыма. 

На другой стороне улицы белым мелькает вспышка, и молодой человек с фотоаппаратом приветливо машет Тине рукой. 

— Для «New York Post», — кричит он. — Даёшь больше женщин-детективов! 

Стоящие на крыльце одобрительно гудят, глядя на Тину. 

Она невольно улыбается и идет вниз по улице, чувствуя, как солнечные лучи мягко греют кожу. 

Мелькает мысль: откуда фотограф узнал, что она детектив? Но, когда Тина оборачивается, чтобы взглядом найти парнишку, того уже и след простыл. 

Тина вздыхает: кажется, у неё паранойя. 

Мимо проезжает полицейская машина; из окна высовывается Брукс и кричит что-то про Тину-картину. 

Тина смеётся, провожая взглядом заворачивающий за угол автомобиль. 

Она чувствует необыкновенную лёгкость, ей так и хочется сделать пару танцевальных па, улыбнуться случайному прохожему, остановиться и подставить лицо ласковому солнцу. 

Это всё весна, думает Тина, проводя рукой по волосам. 

Она переходит Бедфорд-авеню и выходит на Флойд-стрит, тихую тенистую улочку с маленькими кафе и небольшим парком. 

Три года назад в этом парке во время очередной стычки мафиозных группировок погибло четырнадцать человек. 

Тина не знает, почему она пришла именно сюда, но ей очень нравится спокойная атмосфера, наполненная запахом цветущих деревьев. 

Она направляется к ближайшему кафе. Половина столиков уже стоит на улице; за одним из них изящная женщина средних лет кормит сына бульоном. Мальчику года три, и он постоянно отвлекается на мамино кольцо: большой рубин в золотой оправе загадочно поблёскивает, прекрасно сочетаясь с бордовым брючным костюмом женщины. 

Тина заходит в открытую дверь, и её взгляд тут же цепляется за мужскую фигуру около стойки. 

Она уже даже не удивлена. 

Грейвз явно ждёт свой заказ, небрежно облокотившись о витрину, в которой заманчиво выложены десерты. Свой пиджак он держит в руке, и невозможно белая рубашка почему-то режет глаз. 

Тина сейчас может выйти, и Грейвз никогда не узнает, что она тут была. 

— Сэр? — Она делает шаг вперёд. 

Грейвз оборачивается, чуть поднимая брови. 

— Вы следите за мной, Тина? — интересуется он; в его глазах — искорки насмешки. 

Легкомысленное настроение не позволяет ей слишком долго думать надо ответом. 

— И в мыслях не было, — говорит она. — Я тут первый раз, — Тина смотрит по сторонам, отмечая уютные креслица и круглые столики с тонкими высокими вазочками посередине. 

На стенах по рамкам фотографий ползёт тёмно-зелёный плющ; листья бросают тень на снимки, так что понять, что там изображено, издалека очень сложно. 

Грейвз наблюдает за Тиной, не собираясь отводить взгляд. 

На её лице — любопытство вместе с какой-то удивительной умиротворенностью. Тонкие брови не норовят нахмуриться, а губы — поджаться в недоумении.

Только непослушные прядки выбиваются из причёски. 

Она и сама не понимает, насколько красива. 

С кухни выходит официант. 

— Пообедаете со мной, Тина? — спрашивает Грейвз, неожиданно для Тины. 

И ещё более неожиданно для него самого. 

Она на секунду замирает, а потом кивает, чуть улыбнувшись. 

— С удовольствием, сэр, — на удивление, её сердце и не думает ускорять ход. 

Это всё весна, уверена Тина. 

Официант протягивает ей меню и приветливо улыбается. 

— Блюдо дня — равиоли с курицей и шампиньонами, — говорит он. 

В его ухе — маленькая серёжка. 

Как у пирата, думает Тина. 

— Очень рекомендую, — негромко замечает Грейвз, и от его голоса по коже Тины бегут мурашки. 

У неё в сумке — коробочка с заботливо приготовленным Куинни ланчем. 

Тина думает, что оставит его на завтрашний день. 

— Раз вы рекомендуете, — она улыбается. — Пожалуйста, равиоли и... — Тина вопросительно смотрит на Грейвза. 

Он борется с ответной улыбкой. 

— Эспрессо, — подсказывает он. 

Ему бы хотелось навсегда запечатлеть в памяти этот момент.

— Эспрессо, — повторяет Тина, и официант кивает. 

Она достаёт из сумки кошелёк, но Грейвз жестом останавливает её. 

— Не беспокойтесь, — говорит он. — Я настаиваю, — добавляет Грейвз, когда Тина открывает рот, чтобы поспорить. 

Она держит кошелёк в руках ещё пару секунд, а потом убирает его обратно. 

Весна внутри неё так и толкает спросить: это что, свидание? 

Тина уже слишком привыкла бороться с эмоциями, чтобы поддаваться на такую провокацию. 

— Всё будет готово через несколько минут, — обещает официант, убирая деньги в кассовый аппарат. 

Грейвз смотрит на Тину. 

— На улице прекрасная погода, — правильно понимает его взгляд она. 

Они занимают столик под полукруглой полосатой маркизой. Женщина с ребёнком уже ушла, придавив солонкой несколько долларовых бумажек, с которыми так и норовит поиграть ветер. 

Грейвз молча сидит, закинув ногу на ногу. Тина откидывается на спинку стула и чуть прикрывает глаза: ей хорошо. 

Напряжённость между ними куда-то пропадает, без следа растворившись в свежем воздухе. Тина упоминает о своём деле, и Грейвз заинтересованно слушает, невзначай любуясь её живым румянцем. 

Когда Тина смотрит ему в глаза, она видит там что-то, от чего у неё внутри всё переворачивается. 

Она вдруг понимает, что совершенно, безоглядно и отчаянно влюблена в своего капитана.


	14. Изнанка

После Восемнадцатой поправки в барах Нью-Йорка на мгновение наступило затишье, а потом город накрыло волной контрабандного алкоголя. Ни постоянные рейды полиции, ни суровое наказание — ничего не останавливало отчаянно жаждущих спиртного. 

Множащиеся подпольные спикизи богатели на глазах, а дельцы потирали ладони: контрабанда алкоголя стала настоящим золотым дном. Даже оружие не раскупали с таким энтузиазмом. 

Потом завязалась настоящая война контрабандистов. Одни брали демпингом, другие устраняли конкурентов, а третьи — всё вместе взятое. 

Полицейские хватались за головы: ни людей, ни времени расследовать всё происходящее попросту не хватало.

И тогда появился Гарри Лэнгдон — или просто Гнарлак, как звали его в преступном кругу. Невысокий, коренастый, с крючковатым носом и кустистыми бровями, он держал спикизи «Слепая свинья» и приторговывал лёгкими наркотиками. 

Он попался по чистой случайности: на взятке. 

Всё-таки не стоило пытаться подкупить Грейвза. 

Впрочем, хитрый и пронырливый как крыса Гнарлак знал правила игры и прекрасно понимал, какие карты на столе. Он предложил самый ценный, самый необходимый и самый редкий козырь — информацию. 

Отказаться от такого значило бы продолжить тонуть в топком болоте нераскрытых дел, и комиссар дала согласие. 

Гнарлака отпустили и позволили и дальше держать бар, но стоимость аренды теперь исчислялась словами. Кто, где, сколько и когда — Гнарлак знал всё, и теперь делился своими знаниями на благо общества. 

На столешницах детективов наконец начало появляться свободное место, когда тучи снова сомкнулись. 

Катакомб в Нью-Йорке хватало, и они не простаивали без толку. Подземные нити связывали весь город, скрывая от посторонних глаз привезённые со всего мира ящики с оружием, алкоголем, драгоценностями и остальным. 

Пять семей в своё время поделили Нью-Йорк на пять зон, но подземный мир города целиком и полностью принадлежал одному человеку. 

Бескомпромиссный, жестокий и невероятно умный, он бежал из Британии и обосновался в Нью-Йорке несколько лет назад, и его путь был испещрён кровавыми отметинами. 

Он поименно знал детективов, которые перешли ему дорогу. 

Катакомбы он превратил в настоящую крепость. Войти — непросто, выйти — почти невозможно. Узкие тёмные ходы кишели бандитами, которым было только в радость пострелять по служителям закона. 

Если посчитать, сколько полицейских пропало там во время расследований, набралось бы несколько участков. 

Постепенно входы отрубались: их заваливали, взрывая динамитом жёсткую землю, чтобы отвадить посторонних и избежать лишних смертей. К тому же, не будет входов — не будет и подземной контрабанды. 

Полицейские не знали, что это только на руку тому, кто был негласным хозяином катакомб. 

Четыре оставшихся входа — четыре ювелирных магазина сети Diebesgilde. 

Ещё два магазина — в центре. 

Ромб с кругом внутри — знак катакомб Нью-Йорка. 

Знак, который стал эмблемой знаменитой американской ювелирной сети, владельца которой никто и никогда не видел. 

Спуск в катакомбы на Ностранд-авеню — самый неудобный и самый дальний; им пользовались редко и только при острой необходимости, поэтому охраняется он не так тщательно, как остальные. 

Гнарлак прекрасно об этом знает, снаряжая первую команду головорезов. 

Вторая команда будет грабить соседний ювелирный через два дня, чтобы хозяин подземелья не понял, что цель — не камни и золото, а доступ к ромбу с кругом внутри. 

Гнарлак почёсывает заросшую щетиной щёку и сжимает в зубах сигару: он абсолютно спокоен, ему ничего не грозит. 

Следы никогда не приведут обратно к нему. 

Хозяин катакомб заявится к кому-то другому. 

Вечером к нему заглядывает за очередным клочком информации детектив, и Гнарлак с удовольствием сдаёт бар конкурента на соседней улице. 

В этом мире — только так. 

В этом мире — только по головам других.


	15. Архив

В архиве душно и пыльно, из пяти лампочек горят только две, а затянутые паутиной узкие окна под потолком выполняют скорее декоративную функцию. Стеллажи тихо поскрипывают под весом бумажных папок, а на одной из полок одиноко засыхает забытое кем-то яблоко. 

В самом дальнем углу — квадратный старомодный стол, который, кажется, остался ещё со времен правления Тео Рузвельта. 

Тина сидит на массивной столешнице, в который раз рассматривая разложенную карту Нью-Йорка. На этот раз в её блокноте — предоставленная Гнарлаком информация о главных перевалочных пунктах контрабандистов. 

Кажется, архиву придётся заказывать новую карту — за карандашными пометками уже не видно названий улиц. 

Тина трёт слезящиеся от витающей в воздухе пыли глаза и, не удержавшись, громко чихает. 

Эхо гулко разносится по подвальному помещению, пробиваясь сквозь плотный воздух. 

Тине очень жарко, и, немного подумав, она стягивает блузку, оставаясь в одной чёрной сорочке. Всё равно в архиве никого нет, думает она, аккуратно складывая блузку на спинку стула. 

Дышать становится немного легче, и Тина снова принимается за работу, склонившись над столешницей. Но сосредоточиться ей отчего-то очень тяжело, и в глубине души Тина понимает, что дело вовсе не в окружающей обстановке. 

Тина уже третий день избегает Грейвза. Причём — буквально. Она приходит ровно к девяти, когда он уже совершенно точно находится в своём кабинете. Все свои материалы Тина переносит в архив, объяснив это тем, что ей нужна тишина. Заполненные дела на подпись теперь относит только Дэмпси. 

И, конечно, ноги её больше не будет на Флойд-стрит. 

Знание — вовсе не сила, уверена Тина. Бэкон определённо учёл не все аспекты, думает она. 

В её мыслях теперь постоянно присутствует Грейвз. Даже работа, её последняя надежда, предательски бессильна вернуть порядок в голове. 

Теперь всё, что остаётся Тине — это прятаться в архиве. От капитана — и от своих чувств. 

Тина точно не знает, когда это началось. Может, с того момента на крыльце в канун Рождества. Может, когда она столкнулась с ним в коридоре, а он аккуратно придержал её за локоть. А может, когда её зачисляли на службу и она в первый раз увидела его — он сидел по правую руку от комиссара, равнодушно разглядывая своих новых подчинённых. 

Тина очень благодарна самой себе, что поняла всё достаточно поздно. 

Что теперь делать? Она не знает. 

Это пройдёт, Порпентина. 

А что, если нет?

Тина глухо стонет, закрывая лицо руками. Дышать всё так же тяжело, но там, наверху, есть тот, в присутствии которого отказывают остальные системы организма. 

Ну ты и влипла, Порпентина. 

Вообще без шансов, думает она, бездумно проводя на полях карты карандашом очередную линию, которая, вкупе с другими, складывается в знакомый профиль. 

Тина с ужасом смотрит на зарисовку. 

Стеллаж напротив издаёт сочувственный скрип. 

Она качает головой и глубоко вздыхает. И снова чихает. 

— Будьте здоровы, — негромко говорит Грейвз, и Тина моментально вскакивает на ноги, роняя карандаш. 

Грейвз стоит в проходе между стеллажами; его лицо почти полностью в тени. 

Тина помнит наизусть каждую чёрточку. 

— Детектив Дэмпси сказал, что вы решили работать здесь, — говорит он и делает небольшой шаг вперёд. 

Он ходит очень тихо, почти бесшумно. 

По рукам Тины пробегают мурашки, и ей вдруг становится холодно. Она понимает, что стоит в одной сорочке, и тянется за блузкой. 

Пока она не видит, взгляд Грейвза очерчивает её ключицы, тонкую талию, отмечая обычно скрытые за плотной тканью родинки. 

Если Тине холодно, то Грейвзу кажется, что в архиве чересчур жарко. 

— Как продвигается дело? — интересуется он, любуясь её чуть растрепавшимися волосами. 

Тина натягивает рукава блузки до самых пальцев, нервно стискивая ткань. 

— Я работаю над пунктами контрабанды, — отвечает она, усилием воли заставляя колени не дрожать. 

Ей кажется, что стук её сердца разносится по всему архиву. 

— Думаю, все они связаны с катакомбами, — продолжает Тина. — Если я пойму закономерность, то, скорее всего, найду ещё один вход и тогда можно будет устроить облаву со всех сторон, — она смотрит на Грейвза, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

Уверенный, спокойный, собранный — и невероятно привлекательный. 

Ты можешь быть оправдана, Порпентина. 

— Вы собираетесь подавать просьбу о назначении специального отряда? — он делает несколько шагов в сторону стола, и Тина резко отступает в сторону. — Судя по вашим меткам, пока известны только четыре входа, так? — Грейвз внимательно смотрит на карту, а Тина — на его профиль. 

Сосредоточиться теперь просто невозможно. 

— Э-э-э, да, — бормочет Тина, ловя ускользающие мысли. — Четыре. 

Грейвз вглядывается в лучи улиц, но всё, что его интересует — это Тина в метре от него. 

В помещении невыносимо душно, но его дыхание сбивается совсем не из-за спёртого воздуха.

— Я подам заявку, — говорит Тина, собравшись с силами и глядя на яблоко на полке. Смотреть на Грейвза и думать связно — невозможно. — Но мне нужно окончательно выяснить, где находится ещё один вход, и есть ли он вообще. 

Грейвз несколько раз кивает, рассеянно глядя на карту, и... замечает набросок. 

Всего несколько линий. 

Непрошеная улыбка едва заметно трогает губы, и он на мгновение прикрывает глаза. 

Возьми себя в руки, Персиваль. 

Он повторяет это себе слишком часто в последнее время. 

Грейвз смотрит на Тину, которая сосредоточенно хмурится, глядя в сторону стеллажей. 

На её скулах играет румянец, и Грейвза так и тянет коснуться её кожи. 

Возьми себя в руки, Персиваль. 

— Вам стоит вернуться обратно, — мягко говорит он и снова бросает быстрый взгляд на рисунок. — Вас там не хватает. 

Мне не хватает, хочет сказать он. 

Тина смотрит на Грейвза и понимает, что никуда ей не сбежать.


	16. Катакомбы

Накрапывает небольшой игривый дождик, тёмными точками оставаясь на одежде. Воздух пахнет мокрой брусчаткой и необычной свежестью, к которой примешиваются нотки зацветающих деревьев. По мостовой, поскрипывая большими колёсами, катит фаэтон, и возница прикрывает лысую голову носовым платком, на котором ярко выделяется красивой формы пятно. 

Тина подставляет лицо мелким каплям. Дождь нежно целует её щёки, моментально испаряясь, коснувшись горячей кожи. Вместо зонтика у неё накинутое на плечи лёгкое пальто, которое так и норовит соскользнуть вниз. 

Рядом с Тиной молодцеватой походкой шагает Дэмпси, с хрустом доедая яблоко — уже четвёртое за это утро. 

До Уайкофф-авеню, на которой предположительно находится один из входов в катакомбы — всего двадцать минут пешком от участка, поэтому Тина и Питер единогласно решают пройтись. 

— Это же Марти! — внезапно восклицает Дэмпси, указывая яблоком на виднеющуюся за стеклом антикварного магазина спину высокого мужчины. 

Тина без понятия, кто такой Марти. У Дэмпси поразительное множество знакомых из самых разных сфер и кругов, и Тина давно уже перестала удивляться тому, что случайный булочник может похлопать его по плечу, а извозчик — снять широкую шляпу и спросить о здоровье его жены. 

— Я на секунду. Только узнаю, как там его собака, — Дэмпси метко попадает огрызком в ближайшую урну. — Её недавно сбила машина... — Тина кивает, и её напарник тут же исчезает за дверью магазина. 

Тина поправляет пальто на плечах и проводит ладонью по влажным волосам. Надо было всё же взять зонт, думает она, смаргивая попавшую в глаз каплю. 

— Мисс? Прошу прощения? — напротив неё останавливается закрытый кэб. — Мисс? — мужчина на заднем пассажирском сиденье смотрит на Тину. 

— Да? — она подходит к автомобилю, стараясь не слишком пристально разглядывать покрытое оспинами лицо мужчины. — Чем я могу помочь? 

Мужчина натянуто улыбается. На его лице — какая-то наигранная растерянность. 

— Видите ли, мой шофёр совершенно не знает эту часть города... — он нервно поджимает губы, но его глаза остаются совершенно спокойными. — Вы не подскажете, как проехать к Флушинг-авеню?

Тина на секунду замирает: её интуиция буквально кричит, что стоит позвать Дэмпси. 

Уже боишься подсказать дорогу, Порпентина? 

Она едва заметно трясёт головой, отмахиваясь от глупых параноидальных мыслей, и подходит ещё ближе к автомобилю. Мужчина с надеждой смотрит на неё, и Тина думает, что ей пора завязывать со шпионскими романами. 

— Вам нужно ехать вверх до Сайпресс-авеню, — начинает она, указывая рукой направление. — Потом сверните на Старр-стрит; там ещё стоит патрульный на перекрёстке... — боковым зрением она видит, как со спины к ней кто-то подходит. 

Тина пытается обернуться как можно быстрее, но всё равно не успевает. 

Удар холодным стволом пистолета приходится ей прямо в висок, и она плавно оседает в чужих крепких объятиях. 

Дэмпси, расталкивая покупателей, бежит к двери, но всё, что ему остаётся — это серый плащ Тины на тротуаре.

Он смотрит на отъезжающий автомобиль с замазанным чёрным номерами. 

Не проходит и десяти минут, как вся полиция Нью-Йорка поставлена на уши. 

Тина приходит в себя от острой боли в виске. Она морщится и едва слышно стонет, открывая глаза. 

Перед ней — темнота. Она ничего не видит. 

Одно мучительно долгое мгновение Тина верит в то, что она ослепла. 

Потом она понимает, что ей попросту надели мешок на голову. 

Руки у неё свободны. Кожа на виске неприятно стянута засохшей кровью. Кобура на поясе пуста. 

— ...Никаких увечий, _он_ же чётко сказал, — доносится до неё уже знакомый голос. 

— Скажем, что она сопротивлялась, — хрипло отзывается собеседник мужчины с оспинами. 

Тот, что ударил её пистолетом. 

— Ты не знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто пытается его провести? — язвительно интересуется первый. 

Ответом ему служит молчание. 

Тина тоже молчит: вдруг у неё получится что-то выяснить?

— Думаю, рыбы в Гудзоне в последнее время крайне довольны, — хмыкает рябой. 

Тина старается не дрожать. 

Она в машине с самыми настоящими преступниками. 

И в роли заключенного теперь именно она. 

— Я бы скормил им эту старуху Бэрбоун, — хрипит второй. — Слишком много о себе думает. 

Тина несколько раз повторяет про себя незнакомую фамилию. 

Она очень надеется, что это ей всё-таки пригодится. 

— Да от неё больше пользы, чем от тебя, — не соглашается рябой. — И... — он замолкает. — Она очнулась?..

Тину довольно чувствительно пихают локтем в ребро, и она, не сдержавшись, охает от боли. 

— Эй, полегче, — укоризненно говорит рябой. 

Второй что-то ворчит, но больше к Тине не прикасается. 

— Надеюсь, вы обойдётесь без глупостей, мисс детектив, — говорит ей рябой. — Тут шутить не привыкли, особенно — с копами. 

Тине вдруг становится тяжело дышать. 

— Вы... Что со мной будет? — её голос чуть срывается, а ладони становятся совсем ледяными. 

Тине страшно. 

— Ну, всё зависит только от вас, — размеренно отвечает рябой. 

Тина хочет спросить, убьют ли её, но слова комом застревают в горле. 

Боже, только не сейчас. 

Не смей рыдать, Порпентина. 

Автомобиль останавливается. Тина думает, что это вполне можно считать началом отсчёта её последних минут. 

Может, она сможет вырваться и убежать? 

Её осторожно выводят из машины, крепко придерживая за плечо. 

Останутся синяки, думает Тина. 

— Осторожно, ступеньки, — слышит она голос рябого, и хватка на её плече становится крепче. 

Ни о каком побеге не может быть и речи: Тина слышит, как рядом щёлкает затвор пистолета. 

Через пару секунд — щёлкает ещё один. 

Её долго ведут вперед, потом поворачивают направо, потом — ещё раз направо, и Тина внезапно с ужасом понимает, куда её привезли.

В катакомбы.

Она не может сдержать нервного смешка. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что она действительно найдет их — правда, немного другим способом. 

Тина слышит звук открывающейся двери, а потом её грубо толкают в спину, и она, не удержавшись, падает на колени, рефлекторно упираясь руками в прохладную землю. 

Сильная мужская рука бережно подхватывает её под локоть, помогая подняться. 

— Тебя совсем не учили обращаться с дамами, Джонатан, — укоризненно произносит мягкий баритон. 

По коже Тины бегут мурашки. 

От стоящего рядом мужчины пахнет железом и чем-то прохладно-кедровым. 

Тина чувствует колебание воздуха: мужчина делает жест рукой. 

Её сопровождающие выходят, и дверь снова едва слышно скрипит. 

Мужчина отпускает локоть Тины и быстрым движением сдёргивает мешок с её головы. 

Тина щурится, но в небольшом помещении горит всего лишь одна лампа, поэтому её глаза быстро привыкают к свету. 

Она мельком осматривается. Обстановка в комнате крайне скудная: грубо сколоченный деревянный стол и два стула. И тусклая лампа на длинном проводе. 

Стоящий перед ней мужчина с усмешкой наблюдает за Тиной. 

Он высокий и очень привлекательный. Его собранные в хвост светлые волосы на свету блестят настоящим золотом. 

Глаза у него жёлтые, как у кошки. 

— Вы уже догадались, где вы, — утвердительно произносит он, и Тина резко кивает. 

От кивка слегка кружится голова, и острая боль снова пронзает висок. 

Впрочем, Тина даже не морщится. 

Она не будет показывать свои слабости. 

— В таком случае... — мужчина заводит руки за спину. — Геллерт Гриндевальд, — он смотрит на неё из-под длинных светлых ресниц. — Я — ваше третье предупреждение.


	17. Возвращение

Грейвз молча смотрит на потёртую карту, которая пестрит пометками Тины. Рядом лежит её блокнот, в котором аккуратным почерком записан весь ход дела. 

Зарисовка на полях карты тщательно заштрихована. 

Вокруг стола толпятся детективы, но никто не произносит ни слова. 

В отделе царит напряжённая тишина. 

— Оцепить все предполагаемые входы в катакомбы, — наконец приказывает Грейвз, обводя взглядом замерших подчинённых. — Патруль на Уайкофф-авеню, — он стискивает челюсти. — И... Два отряда в Ривердейл, обыщите оба берега. 

Гудзон тянется до Лоуэр-Бэй, но тела полицейских всегда находят именно в этом районе. 

Сейчас Грейвзу физически тяжело думать об этом.

Он берёт блокнот Тины и листает исписанные знакомым почерком страницы. Последняя запись — об Уайкофф-авеню. 

Детективы расходятся, и только мертвенно-бледный Дэмпси остаётся стоять рядом. 

— Сэр, я готов спуститься в катакомбы, — решительно говорит он, но Грейвз на него даже не смотрит. 

— Вы — в составе патруля на Уайкофф-авеню, — сквозь зубы отвечает он. — Или вы хотите поспорить? — Грейвз поднимает глаза на Дэмпси, и тот машинально делает шаг назад. 

Взгляд Грейвза полон мрачного отчаяния. 

— Нет, сэр, — Дэмпси опускает голову. — Я...

— Свободны, — цедит Грейвз и снова возвращается к блокноту. 

Отдел быстро пустеет, а он всё стоит около стола Тины, вглядываясь в ровные строчки. 

Тина всегда склоняет голову чуть вправо, когда пишет. Иногда она задумчиво касается губ кончиком ручки. Иногда — чуть хмурится, и тогда между тонкими бровями появляется небольшая морщинка. 

Когда Тина улыбается, на её щеках — ямочки. 

Она очаровательно краснеет, правда, по совершенно непонятным для Грейвза причинам. 

Вернее, одна догадка-то есть, но на неё он не смеет и надеяться. 

Её волосы очень мягкие, а некоторые прядки непослушно вьются. 

Грейвз помнит, как в канун Рождества они стояли на крыльце участка, будто это было вчера. Падал снег, а он смотрел в блестящие глаза Тины, которая искренне улыбалась — только для него. 

На правом плече, прямо над ключицей, у неё две родинки. 

Грейвз смотрит на старательно заштрихованный рисунок. 

Он не может думать о том, что больше не увидит её. 

Он обязан ей сказать. Должен. Должен был уже давно. 

А теперь он даже не знает, будет ли такая возможность. 

Грейвз думает, что нельзя было поручать Тине это дело. Кому угодно — только не ей. 

Он выпускает из рук блокнот и на мгновение закрывает руками лицо. 

Он — атеист, но сейчас готов поверить во всех богов, лишь бы Тина была цела. 

Он помнит, как они вместе сидели в том маленьком кафе на Флойд-стрит. Тина увлечённо рассказывала о новых зацепках в деле, а он любовался живым румянцем на её щеках. 

Он помнит, как она пришла на работу в платье — тогда он не мог оторвать от неё взгляд. 

Он помнит её покрасневшие глаза, когда она, опустив тонкие плечи, стояла в его кабинете — и как потом обнимала Скамандера. 

На улице громко сигналит автомобиль, и Грейвз моргает, отгоняя воспоминания. Это, должно быть, специальный отряд, присланный Пиквери.

Грейвз почти бегом выходит из здания и застывает на крыльце. 

Стоящий напротив участка автомобиль принадлежит не комиссариату. 

Грейвз знает, что сейчас его внимательно рассматривает кто-то, сидящий на пассажирском сиденье. 

Грейвз тянется к кобуре, но тут дверца машины открывается, и его рука останавливается на половине пути: из автомобиля на мостовую буквально выталкивают Тину. 

Противно визжат шины, и машина скрывается за поворотом. Грейвз мог бы её догнать — Альфа Ромео стоит в нескольких метрах, но всё, о чём он сейчас думает — это Тина. 

Он в два шага преодолевает ступеньки и бережно подхватывает Тину под локоть, внимательно оглядывая её. Брюки испачканы землей, кожа на узких ладонях содрана, а из раны на виске медленно сочится кровь. 

Но она жива. 

У Тины сильно кружится голова, а в горле ужасно сухо, поэтому она заходится в надсадном кашле. Она чувствует, как кто-то помогает ей подняться, но перед глазами всё расплывается, и она из последних сил цепляется за чью-то сильную руку.

— Мне нужно в участок, — бормочет она, закрывая глаза. — Отвезите меня... в полицейский участок... 

Грейвз нежно убирает прядь волос с её лба, задерживая ладонь на прохладной коже. 

Он так давно хотел это сделать. 

— Мы едем в больницу, Тина, — мягко произносит он, глядя, как дрожат её длинные ресницы. 

Она жива. 

Грейвз бережно приобнимает её и ведет к своей машине. Тина послушно переставляет ноги, начиная припоминать окружающий её запах. 

Что-то терпкое и до боли знакомое. 

— Капитан, — шепчет она, и сердце Грейвза замирает. 

Время будто останавливается; есть только он — и Тина. 

— Тина... — Грейвз замолкает, когда она медленно открывает глаза. — Тина, я должен...

— Капитан! — дверь участка открывается, и дежурный полицейский останавливается на крыльце. — Звонок от комиссара, сэр! — дежурный удивлённо приоткрывает рот, глядя на Тину. — Сэр, всё в порядке?..

Грейвз смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Скажите комиссару, что в отряде больше нет нужды, — командует он, крепче прижимая к себе Тину. — Обзвоните патрульные посты, пусть отзовут детективов. А я отвезу детектива Голдстейн в больницу, ей необходима медицинская помощь. Выполняйте! — не удержавшись, повышает голос он в конце, и дежурный, выпрямившись по струнке, чётко кивает. 

— Так точно, сэр! — и скрывается за дверью участка. 

Тина теряет сознание.


	18. Ботинки

Голову стягивает раскалённый обруч, и Тина морщится от боли, медленно открывая глаза. Она подносит шершавую ладонь ко лбу и понимает, что это не обруч, а плотная повязка. 

Вокруг — белизна стен; на квадратном окне — опущенные жалюзи, сквозь которые безуспешно пытаются пробиться лучики закатного солнца. Воздух пропитан запахами бинтов и дезинфицирующего средства. 

Она в больнице.

Тина на секунду задерживает дыхание, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в собственном теле: саднят ладони, ноет левая коленка и — хуже всего — буквально раскалывается голова. 

Пистолет, вспоминает Тина, её ударили по голове пистолетом. 

Остальные события быстро занимают свои места, яркими картинками всплывая в памяти. Катакомбы — Гриндевальд — снова катакомбы — автомобиль — жёсткая брусчатка улицы...

Тина краснеет и закрывает лицо руками. 

Жёсткая брусчатка улицы — Грейвз — Грейвз — Грейвз — Грейвз.

Она вспоминает, как ненадолго пришла в себя в его машине, как рассеянно любовалась его профилем, как что-то говорила — возможно, _совсем_ не то, что нужно. 

— Господи... — шепчет Тина, сгорая, изнутри и снаружи. 

В висках набатом бьётся кровь, гулом отдаваясь в затылочной области. 

Кажется, тебе пора менять работу, Порпентина. 

Желательно, в другой стране. 

Ладони страшно чешутся, и Тина наконец обращает внимание на ссадины, мельком отмечая, что из её одежды отсутствуют только ботинки. 

В последний раз она сбивала кожу на ладонях в далёком детстве: они с Куинни любили играть в догонялки на узкой 46-авеню в Бейсайд, куда ни разу не заезжал ни один автомобиль, а повозки проносились максимум пару раз в неделю. Пятилетняя Тина обожала их собственный маленький мирок: неровная брусчатка, невысокие серые дома по обе стороны улицы, сосед — старичок-иммигрант Джулио, обожавший сидеть на ступеньках и раскуривать большую трубку. 

Очень много хорошего осталось на 46-авеню — и слишком много плохого. 

Тина смотрит на покрывшиеся тонкой корочкой ладони и совершенно не хочет возвращаться в прошлое. 

Она стискивает зубы и с усилием принимает сидячее положение. В голове тут же взрываются фейерверки, а по виску будто снова бьют рукоятью пистолета. 

Но отступать Тина не привыкла. 

Сквозь оконное стекло доносятся привычно-родные звуки Нью-Йорка: цокот копыт, редкие гудки автомобилей, выкрики разносчиков газет. Это отчего-то придаёт Тине сил, и она, опираясь рукой о койку, поднимается на ноги. 

Тут же ноющей болью отзывается колено, но это второстепенно; сейчас Тина пытается справиться со слегка двоящейся в глазах парой ботинок, аккуратно стоящей около кровати. 

Она дважды промахивается, потом вяло машет рукой и, неловко повернувшись, идёт к двери босиком. 

Не то, чтобы Тина чётко понимает, зачем она это делает. 

Она уже почти касается дверной ручки, когда створка открывается, и Тина упирается взглядом в подбородок, слишком часто появляющийся на её зарисовках. 

Грейвз без привычного пиджака; на его лице — усталость и, кажется, тревога. 

У Тины сжимается сердце, когда она понимает, что эта тревога — за неё. 

— Тина, — Грейвз прикрывает за собой дверь и внимательно смотрит на Тину, — как вы себя чувствуете? 

Она думает, что всё это ей кажется. Капитан — образец спокойствия; даже когда три года назад Сэм Потрошитель направил на него пистолет, на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. 

Гриндевальд потусторонне усмехается и смотрит на Тину, чуть склонив голову набок. 

— Передайте Грейвзу, что я нашёл его слабое место. Ему отлично известно — _бью я всегда в цель._

Татуировка на его шее — треугольник с вертикально перечеркнутым кругом внутри — ярко выделяется на бледной коже. Тина не может оторвать от неё взгляд. 

За окном раздаётся долгий гудок автомобиля, и Тина моргает, отгоняя от себя ещё не потускневшие воспоминания. 

— Всё отлично, сэр, — она криво улыбается. 

Колено снова стреляет болью, но Тина даже не морщится. 

Она доведёт это дело до конца. 

Тина ведь не привыкла отступать. 

— Вы без ботинок, — отмечает Грейвз, поднимая брови. 

Давай, Порпентина, признайся, что просто не смогла их надеть. 

— Решила дать ногам отдых, — пожимает плечами она. — Который сейчас час, сэр? — как можно более светски интересуется Тина, сжимая скользкие ладони за спиной. 

Боль услужливо вонзается в висок тонкой иглой.

— Около шести, — Грейвз пытливо всматривается в её лицо, останавливая взгляд на белоснежной повязке. — Тина, вы точно в порядке? 

Она производит нехитрые вычисления в проясняющейся голове и внезапно понимает, что имел в виду Гриндевальд.

— Вы... Вы сидели тут всё это время? — голос Тины едва заметно дрожит. 

Это ведь не может быть правдой. 

Он — её начальник, её капитан. 

А она — безнадёжно влюблённая девчонка. 

Грейвз смотрит прямо ей в глаза, и от его взгляда у Тины подкашиваются ноги. 

Грейвз смотрит прямо ей в глаза и думает, что он последний трус. 

Последние лучи заходящего солнца робко освещают палату, отбрасывая оранжевые блики на стены. За окном своей жизнью живёт Нью-Йорк, суетливо и шумно встречая вечер. 

Глаза Грейвза цвета горького шоколада. На его левой скуле — родинка. 

Тина думает, что сходит с ума. 

Грейвз делает едва заметный шаг вперёд, но в их системе координат он нарушает все границы. 

Впрочем, о каких границах речь, не так ли, Порпентина? 

Грейвз медленно поднимает руку и касается её волос. 

Тина чувствует, что задыхается, но она не смеет шевельнуться. 

— Тина, я... — почти шепчет Грейвз, большим пальцем очерчивая линию её подбородка, — вы должны знать...

Передайте Грейвзу, я нашёл его слабое место. 

Тина смотрит в его глаза, и видит там незнакомую нежность. 

Границ больше нет, когда он обнимает её за талию, осторожно прижимая к себе. Его ладони очень тёплые, а от рубашки пахнет тем парфюмом, который для Тины всегда будет ассоциироваться именно с Грейвзом. 

Её голова кружится, но уже не от удара в висок. 

Передайте...

Губы Грейвза на вкус как кофе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С Новым годом вас! Спасибо, что читаете! 
> 
> Happy New Year! So glad you're here c:


	19. Комиссар

Серафина Пиквери изящным движением поправляет идеальную причёску, пристально глядя на сидящего в кресле Грейвза. Это кресло — прямо напротив её стола — только для избранных, а Грейвз в этом коротком списке на первом месте. Её правая рука, её негласный помощник; тот, кому она без раздумий доверила бы жизнь. 

— Ты сошёл с ума, — резюмирует наконец она, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла. — Что дальше? Завершишь карьеру после свадьбы? 

Грейвз поджимает губы и смотрит на Серафину с прекрасно читаемым вызовом в тёмных глазах. 

— Я что, часто прошу тебя о чём-то? — интересуется он, чуть поднимая подбородок. — А эта просьба — просто логический выход из... — Грейвз на мгновение замолкает; Серафина уверена, что каждая пауза в его речи продумана заранее, — сложившейся ситуации. 

Серафина хмыкает и качает головой. 

Кто бы мог подумать. 

Ледяного капитана Бруклинского отделения охмурила какая-то девчонка-детектив. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что мог бы мне об этом не говорить? — спрашивает Серафина, не позволяя своим мыслям идти дальше. 

Уже поздно, в любом случае. 

Грейвз пожимает плечами. 

— Во-первых, я не собираюсь ничего от тебя скрывать, — он делает паузу. — А во-вторых, ты бы всё равно узнала. — На его тонко очерченных губах играет лёгкая улыбка. 

Серафина потирает переносицу и вздыхает. 

Кабинет комиссара очень просторный и светлый — Пиквери не любит тёмные тона, в отличие от Грейвза. Стол с широкой столешницей, итальянской работы, с вычурной резьбой на изогнутых ножках — презент от посольства Италии; точнее, от итальянского посла, которого очаровала высокая властная американка. 

Грейвз терпеливо ждёт её решения, рассматривая картины на стенах; он знает их наизусть, но нравится ему только одна: тонкий росчерк молодого месяца на тёмном небе, спокойная гладь воды и две лодки у безлюдного причала. 

Иногда Грейвзу кажется, будто они легонько покачиваются на мягких волнах.

— Значит, ты принимаешь предложенное мной место личного помощника, — медленно начинает Серафина, и Грейвз переводит на неё взгляд. — А эту... Голдстейн хочешь назначить на место сержанта?..

Грейвз кивает; от упоминания Тины внутри него теплеет. 

Тина-Тина. 

Её алеющие щёки, смущённый взгляд карих глаз, чуть приоткрытые губы...

Возьми себя в руки, Персиваль. 

— ...Ты же понимаешь, что любой другой на моём месте уволил бы и её, и тебя? — тон Серафины становится укоризненным, но Грейвз прекрасно знает, что она уже всё решила. 

Поэтому он послушно кивает, а его мысли уже давно заняты темноволосой подчинённой, которая играючи перевернула его жизнь. 

— До встречи в понедельник, Персиваль, — Серафина складывает руки в замок. — Постарайся не влюбиться в мою секретаршу. 

Грейвз, не удержавшись, хмыкает, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Его сердце давно принадлежит не ему. 

Субботний вечер ветерком проносится по улицам Нью-Йорка, а солнце, окрасив небо в нежно-розовый, уже скрылось за горизонтом, оставив после себя небольшие кудрявые облачка. 

Грейвз подходит к своей машине и, доставая из кармана пиджака ключи, вдруг улыбается.

Он едет к Тине. 

Внутри будто теплится небольшой огонёк, разносясь с кровью по всему телу и наполняя организм непонятным теплом. 

На заднем сиденье лежит аккуратный букет сирени, наполняя цветочным запахом салон автомобиля. Уингейт парк и вправду хорош в это время года. 

Когда Грейвз подъезжает к дому номер четырнадцать, он ощущает давно забытое покалывание в кончиках пальцах: он волнуется. 

Он тормозит прямо напротив входной двери и ещё несколько секунд неподвижно сидит, прикрыв глаза и вдыхая запах сирени. 

Грейвз волнуется. 

Через мгновение он резко открывает дверь и выходит из машины, захватив букет. На его лице — абсолютное спокойствие, и только по глазам можно понять, что внутри спокойствия нет уже очень давно. 

Грейвз поднимается по ступенькам и останавливается перед дверью; огонь внутри будто разгорается сильнее, и Грейвз думает, что, кажется, у него жар. 

Ты ещё можешь уйти, Персиваль. 

Ты можешь сделать вид, что ничего не было. 

Ты больше никогда её не увидишь. 

Грейвз стискивает зубы и поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, но дверь открывается и без стука, а на пороге стоит Тина. 

Короткие волосы чуть растрёпаны, прикрывая не до конца зажившую рану на виске. Домашние штаны и бежевая кофта с длинным рукавом совершенно скрывают стройную фигуру, но от них так и веет теплом и уютом. На щеках Тины — алые пятна румянца, который ей так идёт. 

Грейвз молча смотрит на неё, сжимая в руках букет и стараясь навсегда запечатлеть этот момент в памяти. 

— Куинни увидела вашу машину, сэр... — наконец произносит Тина, опуская взгляд и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

У неё пушистые тапочки кремового цвета. 

— Я был у комиссара, — Грейвз не отводит взгляд от Тины и в который раз борется с желанием сделать шаг вперёд. — Я перехожу в её личный штат. 

Тина резко поднимает голову; на её лице — отчаяние. 

Она не видела Грейвза со вчерашнего дня, и всё это время не находила себе места. 

Его поцелуй, его объятия, его полный нежности взгляд — Тина постоянно прокручивала произошедшее в голове, снова и снова вспоминая — и краснея. 

Кажется, теперь красный — постоянный цвет её лица. 

Тина смотрит на Грейвза и пытается понять, что она сделала не так. 

Почему он уходит. 

— Сэр, если это из-за меня, я... я никому не скажу, я... да никто и не знает, — сбивчиво говорит она, машинально сжимая кулаки. — Просто... — Тина смотрит прямо ему в глаза и решается: — пожалуйста, не уходите, сэр!.. 

На лице Грейвза проскальзывает непонимание. 

— О чём вы, Тина? — мягко спрашивает он. — О чём вы говорите? 

Тина молча смотрит на букет в его руках и _понимает_. 

— Вы разве не... Я думала, вы хотите... — она замолкает, не решаясь поднять взгляд. 

Не решаясь принять происходящее. 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы были со мной, Тина, — просто говорит Грейвз и, наконец, делает шаг вперед, лёгким движением пальцев поднимая подбородок Тины и заглядывая в карие глаза. — Моё сердце уже давно принадлежит только вам. Даже если вы не разделяете моих чувств, вы должны это знать, — Грейвз проводит рукой по её волосам, поправляя непослушные прядки и невольно наслаждаясь близостью Тины. 

Тебе решать, Порпентина. 

Ты можешь сделать вид, что ничего не было. 

Ты можешь закрыть дверь, и она больше никогда не откроется. 

Тина судорожно вздыхает и подаётся вперёд, окончательно сокращая расстояние между ними. 

— Я думаю, вы уже поняли, — шёпотом говорит она, неуверенно, но нежно дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до его скулы, — поняли, что я их разделяю... — Тина вдыхает уже ставший привычным запах Грейвза, к которому теперь примешиваются нотки сирени. 

Грейвз по-настоящему улыбается; от уголков его глаз разбегаются тонкие морщинки. Он обнимает Тину, чувствуя, как её руки обвивают его шею. 

Небо меняет цвет на фиолетовый, а облака беззвучно растворяются в вечернем сумраке. Тёплый воздух пахнет весенним Нью-Йорком.

Грейвз легко проводит ладонью по спине Тины, ощущая её неровное дыхание на коже шеи. 

По улице лениво проезжает экипаж; лошадь недовольно всхрапывает, когда хлыст опускается прямо за ухом. Какая-то женщина громко зовёт своего сына ужинать, растягивая гласные на уэльский манер. 

Тине интересно, что скажет Куинни, если она пригласит на ужин Грейвза. 

Куинни на втором этаже достаёт третью тарелку и ещё одну пару приборов. 

Грейвз впервые за очень долгое время чувствует, что он абсолютно счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Думаю, на данный момент это всё. Может быть, буду ещё что-то добавлять, но уже точно не в ближайшее время. Спасибо, что читали!
> 
> Well, I guess, that is it. Maybe I will write new chapters but not in the near future. Thank you for reading!


End file.
